Riddle Me This: Who Am I Doc?
by Doc Reid
Summary: A stranger arrives in Dodge with an deep interest in Doc. Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

Matt stood with Kitty on the boardwalk in front of the Dodge House hotel, "Matt, I just know you'll like Sissy," she smiled.

Matt nodded, "Oh, I am sure I will too," he smiled. "You've done nothing but talk about her for the last week," he said with a humorous glint in his eyes.

Kitty playfully swatted the marshal's arm, "I have not!" she countered. "I just haven't seen her in almost ten years," she stated.

"So you've said," Matt added, again getting a look from the redhead saloon owner. Matt chuckled.

The stagecoach was a little behind in schedule, but as the driver wired ahead from the last stop, the late winter roads were beginning to break up for spring, making travel slower than normal with mud and ice.

The sun was bright, however, there was a bit of a north wind, which made the longer than normal wait a chilly one, "How late did the driver say?" Matt asked Kitty who was in contact with the stagecoach office all week.

"About half an hour," Kitty replied.

"And we are waiting outside, because?" Matt grumbled as he adjusted his coat collar.

"I want to make sure Sissy sees us right off," Kitty stated.

Matt shrugged, "Right," he said trying to figure Kitty's reasoning. Kitty looked at Matt then pursed her lips at the comment before she looked back down Front Street just as the stagecoach rounded the bend into town.

The driver slowed the coach as it moved up the street, finally stopping in front of the hotel, where he quickly dismounted and opened the door.

Kitty's face lit up when she saw Sissy moved to the door, "Sissy!" she shouted with glee.

"Kitty!" Sissy smiled broadly back as she stepped down from the coach. The two women hugged, "It's wonderful to see you," Sissy said as she pulled away, looking at the saloon owner.

Kitty studied Sissy Mitchell, "You haven't changed a bit," she said while still holding the other women's shoulders.

Sissy's eyes drifted over to Matt who remained standing next to Kitty, "And who is this?" she smiled. 

Kitty smiled at Matt, "This is the town marshal, Matt Dillon," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sissy smiled coyly as she caught the look on Kitty's face before she extended her hand to Matt, "Very nice to meet you, marshal," she smiled.

"Likewise," Matt said as he could feel his face growing redder. He couldn't help but think what an attractive woman Sissy was. Her brunette hair was done up neatly under her fancy feathered hat that matched her royal blue taffeta dress.

"Excuse me," a male voice said from behind as he still stood on the step of the coach.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Sissy stated and moved aside, allowing the well dressed male younger passenger to get off the stagecoach. He tipped his hat at the two women as he passed Sissy and Kitty and a quick glance toward Matt before he retrieved his carpetbag and headed into the hotel.

"Who's he?" Kitty asked as she watched the man through the hotel door.

Sissy shrugged, "He was on the stage before I got on. He never said a word," he stated.

Matt didn't recognize him so he just shrugged the man off as a tired traveller, "Looks like he might be a lawyer or something," he smiled. "Now Kitty, you promised me a drink for waiting here with you," he said with a wink to Sissy.

Kitty made a face and then laughed, "I don't recall, but now that Sissy is in town, I'll buy you both a drink," she smiled. Matt ticked his head, "I'll get your luggage," he said to Sissy as he walked to the two bags the coachman sat at her feet.

"Why thank you marshal," she smiled.

Kitty hooked her arm under her friend's arm and turned toward the Long Branch Saloon. Matt followed along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'd like a room toward the street, if possible, "Jason Burton said as he sat his carpet bag down at his feet.

"Let me see what we have," Howie Uzzell replied as he looked through his register. Burton scanned the hotel lobby as he waited.

"Who's the doctor in town?" Burton then asked.

Howie looked up from the book, "Do you need a doctor?" he asked.

Burton shook his head no, "Not right now," he smiled.

Howie shrugged, "Well if you need him, Doc Adams 'office is just a little down the street, above the general store," he pointed out.

Burton nodded, "Thanks for the information," he smiled slightly. "Now what about a room," he tried to sound overly friendly and Howie lapped it up, "Oh, yes, the room!" he chuckled and looked back into his book.

Jason Burton again looked around the lobby, until Howie tapped him on the forearm that he had resting on the service counter, "I do have a street facing room. How long would you like it for?" he asked with his ink pen poised above the booking book.

Jason looked at the hotel clerk, "A week should be fine," he smiled and pulled a small pouch out of his brocaded waist coat. "How much?" he asked.

"I'll take five dollars now to get you started and we'll finalize the bill when you check out," he stated.

Burton nodded, "Fair enough," he said as he placed five dollars in Howie's hand and signed the register where Howie indicated with his right index finger. Jason Burton gently lifted the pen out of the clerk's hand and scrawled his name where he was shown. Howie then plucked the key off the peg and handed it to Burton, "I hope you enjoy your stay in Dodge," he smiled.

"Thank you," Jason said as he picked up his carpet bag. "I'm sure it will be interesting," he smiled and moved to the stairs.

"It's the third room up the stairs to the left, through the curtain," Howie happily pointed out.

Burton tipped his hat, "And thank you again," he smiled as he made his way up the staircase.

Jason Burton stood in front of the door to his room and he looked down at the key in his hand, "Doc Adams is still in Dodge," he snorted. "Well, well, well," he smiled to himself as he unlocked the door to his room.

Jason Burton entered the darkened room and placed his carpet bag on the foot of the bed. He then walked to the window and looked down at the street. It was busy with farmers and town folk shopping or dinning, among other things. Jason's eyes lifted up from the street and stared at the shingle that swayed slightly in the breeze from the side of Jonas' general store. "Doc Adams," he smiled with vengeful look in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty and Sissy sat at Kitty's table at the back of the Long Branch. They were both talking when Matt stepped off the bottom stepped and walked toward the two women. "You are lucky," Sissy smiled at Kitty.

Kitty chuckled, "I might look that way most times," she smiled and looked over to Matt.

"I just placed your luggage at the foot of the bed," he smiled at Sissy as he took a chair next to Kitty.

"Thank you marshal," Sissy smiled over a sip of her drink.

"You can call me Matt," the marshal smiled back as he lifted his glass. "Welcome to Dodge," he added.

"Why thank you, Matt," Sissy's eyes flashed.

Matt tried to avoid the look, so he quickly looked over to Kitty, "Over ten years, eh?" he asked.

"I know," Kitty declared, "It hardly seems like it though," she smiled at her friend.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Sissy laughed.

"Most of mine will be boring," Kitty offered. "It's all been here," she said looking around the saloon.

"I'd say you've done well for yourself," Sissy stated. "Me, I've gone from one place to the next, never settling down, really," she said with a sip of her drink.

"Settling down has its advantages and disadvantages," Kitty replied. "How long are you going to hang around Dodge?" she asked her friend.

Sissy shrugged, "A week or so," she said, "maybe longer," she said with another flash of her eyes towards Matt.

Matt quickly drank back his drink, "I'll see you later," he said as he stood.

"Off to catch some bad guys?" Sissy mused.

Matt made a strange face and looked from Kitty over to Sissy, "Yeah. Something like that," he said with a tip of his hat before he left the saloon.

"He seems all business," Sissy said looking over to Kitty.

Kitty nodded as she watched Matt leave, "He's that alright," she smiled and returned her attention Sissy Mitchell who continued to enjoy her drink.

Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk and did a quick check over his shoulder to make sure that Kitty's friend remained inside. Matt let out a deep breath, "This should be interesting," he said to himself with his eyebrows lifting to his hat band. He decided that he'd go and do some paperwork at his office.

Matt had just stepped down from the boardwalk and began crossing the dusty alley when he heard his name called from the top of the wooden staircase, "Matt? Have you got a minute?" Doc called out.

Matt nodded, "Sure, Doc," he said and gladly climbed the stairs. The marshal also wanted to tell the physician about Sissy Mitchell, but he had no idea what the doctor wanted to see him about.

Matt had expected to see someone like Festus stretched out on the doctor's examination table, but that wasn't the case. Matt instead stood looking down at an object made of brass, "What do you think?" Doc asked as unveiled his new microscope.

Matt tilted his head, "It sure is nice looking, but what is it?" he asked looking up at the doctor.

Doc's mouth shifted to the left, "Haven't you seen a microscope before?" he grunted.

Matt pursed his lips and looked at the doctor, "Of course I have! But not in your office," he said pointing at the brass object.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Well get used to it," he harrumphed.

"Oh?" Matt looked over to his friend.

Doc ran his right hand across the back of his neck, "It was willed to me," he said as he then turned the knob on the side.

"Really! By whom?" Matt asked.

"He was a friend of mine back east. He apparently took sick last fall and when he made out his will, he cited me as the person this was to go to," Doc looked up at Matt.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear about that," the marshal said in a solemn tone.

"Oh, don't feel sorry for me," Doc said brushing Matt's comment off. "Roger and I haven't seen each other in twenty years. I'm just baffled why he'd want me to have this," Doc sort of chuckled.

Matt twisted his mouth, "Are you going to be able to use it?" he ask as he leaned forward to look through the eyepiece.

Doc pushed his hands deep into his pockets, "I suppose so, but I've never used one before," he paused, "I mean one like this," he corrected himself. "I'm not trained in looking for germs and such with that," the pulled his right hand out and pointed at the microscope.

Matt stood straight, "I'm sure you can learn," he smiled at his old friend.

Doc ticked his head, "I just don't know what to do with it, that's all," he noted.

"Knowing you, Doc, you'll figure something out," Matt smiled.

"I suppose," the physician grunted. "Maybe I can specialize in hair identification," he said lifting a glass slide up to the light, squinting his eyes to see what was glued to it.

Matt walked to the door, "I'm sure that would come in handy someday," he smiled.

Doc looked over his shoulder and frowned at the marshal. Doc made a face and returned his attention to the instrument on the examination table. He slid the glass slide through the small opening and peered through the lens.

"I was only joking, Doc," he said as he placed his hand on the door knob. "Oh," he paused, which caused the doctor to look up. "Kitty's friend is in town," the marshal said. "Watch out for her," he smiled with a wink.

Doc made a face, "What on earth for?" he asked.

"I think she's looking for a man," Matt chortled as he opened the door and left the doctor's office closing the door behind him.

Doc stood dumfounded by Matt's comment. He shook himself, and then chuckled, "This I have to see," he said as he placed the microscope back in its rosewood box.

Jason Burton remained at the window in his room. He watched the marshal leave the doctor's office and walked down the street. Burton's heart jumped slightly when he saw the old man exit the room at the top of the stairs, "Life seems to be treating you well, Doctor Adams," he snarled as he kept his eyes on Doc.

Jason watched the doctor as he ambled along the boardwalk and entered the saloon. He had to finalize his plan for the old man. He pulled himself way from the window and walked over to the chair where he had placed his carpet bag. He slowly opened the bag and peered down at the colt he had nestled in amongst his clothing. "Your time will come, Doc…" he said in a hushed voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Doc adjusted his coat and hat before he opened the doors into the Long Branch. He even cast his eyes down the street to see if Matt was watching him like come practical joke about Kitty's visiting friend, however, the marshal was nowhere to be seen. Doc snorted and shook his head, "Matt, I have no idea what you are talking about," he muttered to himself as he pushed though the swing-doors and stepped down into the saloon.

The doctor acted a little cautious, as he still felt by Matt's comments he was being set up for something, but as he moved further into the establishment, every thing seem – well, rather normal. Doc relaxed and moved further into the room when Kitty spotted him, "Doc! Over here," she said waving her hand above the growing crowd.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and wove his way over to where Kitty and Sissy remained seated.

"Care to join us, Doc?" Kitty chimed with a broad smile.

"Well as a matter of fact, I do!" he smiled back and tipped his familiar black felt hat to Sissy who perched her chin in her hands, with her elbows on the table. She smiled at the doctor as he nestled in next to Kitty.

"This is my friend Sissy Mitchell," Kitty beamed. "Remember I told you she was coming to Dodge for a visit?" she asked the doctor.

"Oh, yes, I remember," Doc smiled across the table at the woman who had not taken her eyes off him since he appeared in the saloon.

"Kitty thinks highly of you, and I think I can see why," Sissy smiled.

Doc was about to say something when Kitty interrupted, "Would you like a drink, Doc?" she asked as she motioned over to the bar to get Sam's attention.

Doc nodded, "Of course I'll have a drink. And I want to hear from your friend how her trip was," he said with a sharp tick to his head. A sly smiled formed under his moustache as he could see now what Matt had warned him about; Sissy hung on to his every word.

Kitty made a face and looked from Doc to Sissy and back again, "Oh, boy," she muttered to herself as she motioned over to the bar for Sam to bring a round of drinks.

Doc sat sideways on his chair with his legs crossed and his right forearm lazily draped onto the table, while his left arm hung over the back of the chair, "So you are from out East?" Doc asked.

Sissy giggled slightly, "Oh, heavens no! I'm from the South," she smiled over her drink.

"That's where you and Kitty met then," Doc asked.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, in New Orleans," she offered as she patiently waited for Sam to bring the drinks.

"It was a grand time," Sissy smiled, while still looking at the doctor.

Doc began to feel a tad uncomfortable about the attention that Sissy was paying him, so he slowly straightened and squared himself to the table.

Kitty's eyes cast down and she tried to hide the smile on her face.

"You'll have to tell me about that, sometime," Doc wheezed out. He could now understand what Matt meant by his comment. He stretched his neck around what he felt like a tightening collar.

Sissy finished her drink, "I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later," she smiled and placed her glass down onto the green-felt covered table. "I am awfully tired after the stagecoach ride and feel I must lie down," she smiled and slowly stood. "I hope we can talk again," she smiled as she moved away from the table.

Doc rose to his feet, "Well, I look forward to hearing all about it, sometime," he smiled and tipped his hat again.

"And I look forward to hearing about what you do, doctor," Sissy smiled.

"Doc. Just call me Doc," Adams squeezed out.

"Alright, Doc. I'll see you later, I'm sure," Sissy smiled

The doctor watched Sissy walked to the stairs and he felt he was soon going to have to throw a bucket of water onto himself. Slowly he lowered himself back to his chair.

Sam arrived at the table with the drinks, "I'm sorry Miss Kitty. I was busy at the bar," he stated as he placed the drinks onto the table.

"That's alright, Sam. Thank you," Kitty winked.

"Do you want me to take this one back?" Sam asked about the glass he placed at Sissy's seat.

"No, I think Doc might need it," Kitty said casting a look over to the physician who sat in his chair with a blank look on his face.

"Sure," Sam said as he gathered the empty glasses and placed them on the round wooden tray he held in his left hand. "Let me know if you want more," he tried to smile as his eyes rested on Doc.

"I'm sure there will be," Kitty snorted.

Almost on the over side of embarrassed, Doc's eyes finally lifted, "Kitty…"

Kitty Russell held her hand up, "Doc, she does that to just about every man she has met," she stated.

Doc slowly exhaled and he took a good gulp of the whiskey and relaxed in his chair, "You should warn people," he slowly said.

Kitty chuckled, "I would have thought after all this time she would have found a man, or at least slowed down!" Kitty offered as best an apology as possible.

Doc's eyebrows lifted to his hat band. "Well, I'm a tad old for her," he scoffed, although in the back of his mind found the woman extremely attractive and appealing.

Kitty chuckled, "I'm sure she was just having fun with you," she added.

Doc's shoulders sagged slightly, "Yeah," he muttered as perhaps he had just got overly excited about nothing.

"She'll find someone, sometime," Kitty smiled and patted the red–faced doctor on the forearm. Doc swallowed back the rest of his drink and pulled the one sitting across the table over to him.

Jason Burton slowly pushed through the doors and stood on the little step inside the Long Branch. His eyes searched the crowded room for the doctor and he finally spotted him at the back of the saloon.

"What about him?" Doc asked as he pointed to the well dressed man who just made his way to the bar and ordered a drink.

"Oh, I don't know. Sissy said he was on the stage before she was and he hardly said a word the whole time," Kitty replied. "I think if Sissy were to win him over, it would have been miles back!" she joked.

Doc remained looking at the younger man, "I bet you three dollars that she'll have him wrapped around her finger in no time flat. He has to be a businessman or a lawyer, by the way he's dressed," Doc pointed out.

"Well, if you want to lose money," Kitty laughed, "you're on!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jason Burton casually leaned on the long dark wooden bar; slightly facing the table where Kitty and Doc sat. From a distance, he studied the doctor while his sipped on his drink, and when Doc or the red-head seemed to look in his direction he'd change his position, hoping not to draw attention to himself. He continued to work out the details on how he wanted to deal with the old man.

Doc of course, didn't notice the younger man, as he and Kitty were deep in conversation about Sissy. "Well, I'm surprised that she hasn't found someone by now," Doc scoffed.

"Oh, don't worry about her," Kitty said coyly. "She's been around a lot of men and she could have picked anyone of them," she half smiled. "I think the problem is that no of them wanted to pick her – she too much of a handful and it would take a strong man to keep her on the straight and narrow of marriage," she chuckled.

Doc ticked his head, "She certainly seems sure of herself," he mused over his drink.

Kitty nodded at the doctor's comment, "That is an understatement," she said lifting her glass to her lips. Her eyes caught the man at the bar – again he seemed to be watching the two.

Burton nonchalantly shifted and turned away; Kitty thought nothing more of him and continued on with what she was saying. "For as long as I've known Sissy, she's been tough and strong-headed," the saloon owner stated.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that," Doc said. "Some men need to be lead, sometimes," he commented and as if on cue, Festus Haggen appeared at the saloon swing doors.

"Like him?" Kitty smirked as she watched the hill man cross the floor toward them.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "Lord! He'd need three of them!" the doctor laughed out loud, causing a few heads to turn and Kitty to playfully swat him across the shoulder. Doc pretended to wince.

The deputy stopped short of the table, "Matthew said yer friend has finally arrived in Dodge," he smiled broadly as he hoped to met Sissy Mitchell.

Kitty shifted her eyes from the hill man to Doc and back again. Doc remained watching Kitty. "Yes, Sissy is in town, but she's gone upstairs to rest for a little while. It was a long trip," she smiled back.

"Oh," Festus said with a tinge of disappointment in his voice. "I was jist passing by the Long Branch and thought I'd stop in and welcome her to Dodge," the hill man loosely flailed his right hand around.

"Is that all?" Doc quipped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Festus scrunched up his right eye and glared at Doc.

Kitty laughed, "Festus would you like a drink? I mean seeing how you went out of your way to come in and say hello to Sissy and all and she isn't here at the moment."

Festus pondered the question for a brief second, "Wall, considering that I was on my way up the street, and am in no real hurry…" the deputy said as he slowly lowered himself onto a chair.

"Story of your life," Doc quipped.

Festus made a face at the physician, "Wall you orta know! You've been doing it fer a hundred years!" he countered.

Doc's jaw slowly dropped open, "I'm not that old!" he practically shouted at the hill man as he banged his fist down onto the green felt covered table. Kitty jumped slightly from the doctor's outburst and reaction.

"Now, Doc. Festus only funning with you like you were with him," Kitty intervened. Festus sharply nodded his head as if to say 'so there'.

Doc twisted his mouth and grunted. As his only course of self defence, he plucked his gold pocket watch from his vest pocket and tilted it toward the available light, "Well, I have to go anyway," he stated as he stood up, pushing his watch back into his vest pocket. "I have a few things to attend to," he stated looking down at the hill man who seemed content on waiting for his drink.

Kitty tried to hide her smile as he looked up at the doctor, "Are you coming back later?"

Doc drew his right hand over his moustache, "I might," he said casting his eyes from Kitty to Festus and back again.

"Then I'll see you then," Kitty smiled slightly.

Doc nodded and then turned to leave. Kitty watched for a second, before Sam unintentionally interrupted her with the drink for Festus.

Doc walked toward the bar and brushed past Jason Burton, who turned and glared at the doctor –his eyes where blackened with hate. He stiffened and held himself back from following the doctor as he promised himself that what he was going to do was going to be done right and on his terms. Once Doc had left the saloon, Burton relaxed again, and then hoped that no one noticed the ridged look on his face as he stared toward the door, however, the room was too busy for anyone to take notice of Burton's abhorrent look. Burton turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.

Doc stood outside of the Long Branch and ticked his head. With a slight chuckle, he thought about having a coffee with Matt down at the jail house. Again the doctor check his watch and felt he had time, considering he only made up his "appointment" to get away from Festus. A sly smile curled under his moustache as he slid the watch back into his pocket and began to walk toward the jail house.

Matt sat at his desk looking at several wanted posters – he didn't recognize any of the men, but none-the-less he studied their faces just in case they passed through Dodge. His head lifted when he heard the latch of the door. Doc stepped down into the room, "Matt," he greeted the marshal.

"Oh, hiya, Doc. What's up?" the marshal asked.

Doc ticked his head and chuckled, "You were right about Sissy," the doctor half laughed as he ran his right index finger around his shirt collar, next to his throat.

Matt dropped the posters down onto his desk, "She's something else," he laughed.

Doc said nothing more as he walked over to the coffee pot on the small wood stove. He picked up a cloth and a mug, and then poured some hours old coffee from the hot pot. Setting the pot and cloth back down he turned to Matt, "Guess who just showed up to welcome her," he said sipping the steaming black liquid.

Matt made a face, "From your tone, I don't have to guess," the marshal shook his head as he stood up from his desk and joined the doctor with a coffee. "I assume he's still at the Long Branch," he said as he poured himself a cup.

"Oh, heavens yes," Doc snorted. "By now he's finished the drink Kitty offered him and is likely charming his way to another one," the doctor added, "that is unless Sissy has returned."

Matt rocked on his heels, "I wish Festus luck!" he chuckled and drank his coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

Sissy Mitchell straightened her bodice and pushed her hair into place before she left her room. With a coy smile she walked to the door and opened it, facing out onto the landing above the saloon's main floor. She hoped to find the doctor and maybe the marshal down below. With her head held high, she slowly walked along the balcony and made her way to the stairs. She could see the men looking at her as she descended the staircase. Even the man on the stagecoach was watching her.

Kitty looked up from the table and nudged Festus, "There's Sissy now," she stated.

Festus saw Sissy moving toward the table and he slowly got to his feet and removed his hat, holding in front of his chest, "Miss Sissy," he smiled as he pulled a chair out from the table.

Sissy looked at the hill man and the over to Kitty.

"This is Festus Haggen, a friend," Kitty motioned toward the deputy.

Sissy smiled awkwardly at the dishevelled looking man, "Hello," she said as she sat in the chair Festus was holding onto.

The hill man lowered himself into his chair, "Miss Kitty said it was a long ride fer you," he said looking at Sissy.

Sissy adjusted herself, moving slightly further away from Festus, "It was," she smiled again, although she wished she hadn't as it fostered more questions from Festus.

"Whereabouts are you from?" the deputy asked.

"Originally New York," Sissy stated.

Festus thought for a moment, "That sure is a long ways away," he said with a shake of his head.

"But that's not where I came from this time," Sissy clarified.

"Oh," Festus replied as was still trying to figure out where New York was.

Kitty Russell stood up from her chair, "Let me get you another drink before we have supper," she smiled.

"Red wine if you have it," Sissy said.

Festus still held the empty beer mug in his hands, and continued to contemplate New York.

"Festus?" Kitty looked down at the hill man.

The deputy looked up, "I best be getting back to my rounds," he said as he stood up tipping his hat to Sissy before he departed.

Kitty's eyebrows arched, "That some serious thinking," she half laughed as she watched Festus leave the saloon.

"What is he thinking about?" Sissy had to ask.

Kitty looked over to her friend, "Knowing Festus, you threw him off with New York. He doesn't know where it is and it bug him until he finds out!" she laughed. Sissy joined her in the jocularity.

Jason Burton looked over to see what the impromptu ruckus was all about and noted the deputy as he walked by. He now knew what the marshal looked like as well as the deputy and gathered by the recent gathering at the table, he assumed that they were a fairly tight group, which he now had to take into consideration when dealing with the old doctor – he'd have to isolate him from the others, or maybe use on of them as a decoy. Burton had a lot to think about and the noisy saloon wasn't helping him. He finished his drink and left.

Burton's suspicions were confirmed when he noted the marshal and the doctor walking back up the street toward the Long Branch. He took his time leaving, trying to get a feel for the town and the man he had travelled so far to destroy. He leaned against a post and withdrew a cigar and match from his pocket. He watched the doctor from under the brim of his dark brown felt hat.

As Matt and Doc approached the saloon, Doc looked over to the man who was on the stagecoach and he noted that he was watching him. The doctor said nothing until he got a little closer, "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked stopping short of the man.

Burton finished lighting his cigar and flicked the match out onto the street. He shook his head slight to indicate no before he pushed off from the post and deliberately brushing shoulders with the doctor.

Matt watched on, "Do you know him?" he asked his friend.

Doc shook his head no, "Like you, I only saw him today," he said looking over his shoulder at the stranger.

"He was on Sissy's stage," Matt too looked.

Doc nodded and looked over at Matt, "I know. He was in the Long Branch for a good long time," he said thrusting his finger to the door. "I think he's had too much to drink," the doctor said as he regained his composure.

"You're likely right, Doc," Matt agreed and opened the swing doors into the saloon. Doc was still slightly disturbed by the younger man's shoulder bump, and he fought it off. Deep down he felt there was more to the man's intentions than what surfaced, yet he didn't say anything.

Kitty and Sissy were happy to see the two men approaching their table. "Are you ready for supper?" Kitty asked.

"You betcha I am," Doc was the first to speak, causing Sissy to snicker.

Matt looked over to the doctor, "I'd hate to be anyone who stands before Doc and a roast beef dinner," he joked.

Doc pursed his lips and looked at Matt like he was betrayed, "Fine thing to say in front of Kitty's friend," he grumbled.

Kitty and Sissy stood, "Matt was merely stating the truth," he said playfully nudging the doctor who finally gave into the humour and chuckled, "Come on, I'm hungry," Doc smiled and took Sissy by the arm.

The foursome left the Long Branch and walked across Front Street to Del Monico's restaurant where they found a table at the back of the room. Matt and Kitty sat opposite each other, leaving Doc with Sissy.

"I met your deputy, Marshal," Sissy chimed.

"Festus may look rough on the outside, but he's very loyal," Matt stated.

"He's also a gentleman, at least from what I could tell," Sissy smiled sheepishly.

"He has manners when he cares to use them," Matt added.

Sissy flushed slightly. "He certainly isn't a city man," she said.

Doc laughed, "No. No he isn't and never will be," he said as he adjusted the napkin on his lap.

"Why the interest in Festus?" Kitty had to ask.

"I think he's an interesting fellow," Sissy admitted.

Matt looked over to the doctor who was rolling his eyes. "That's an understatement," Matt snorted.

Harold Whittaker stood next to the table, "What can I get you?" he asked as his poised his pencil over his note pad. Doc motioned for Sissy to go first and as she gave her order, he noticed the man that was at the Long Branch standing at the door of the restaurant. The doctor's demeanour changed as he studied the man before he left again.

"Doc what do you want?" Kitty asked as she gained the physician's attention. Even she looked over to the door to see why he was being so distant, but she saw nothing to be alarmed about.

Doc looked at Kitty and then to the waiter, "The usual," he smiled briefly before his eyes drifted back to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kitty Russell noticed the distant look on Doc's face, "Doc? Are you okay?" she asked from across the table. He was not involved in any conversation.

Doc took a second to respond as his eyes were still locked on the doorway of the restaurant. Slowly he shifted his eyes to the red-headed saloon owner, "I'm fine," he said with another quick look to the door. The man was no longer in sight.

"You look troubled, Doc," Matt said to his friend.

"No, it's all right," the doctor brushed off the comment as he adjusted the cutlery at his place-setting.

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks and they both shrugged. Obviously the doctor wasn't going to tell them what was bothering him, so they let it go for the time being.

The four of them engaged in small talk about where Sissy was from and how she and Kitty became friends – to the two women it was a tip down memory lane. Doc nodded and occasionally made a comment, but he was much more reserved than he was earlier in the day.

The food arrived and Doc was grateful that as long as he had food in his mouth he didn't have to chat. He knew that his friends were growing concerned with this small-talk and how he kept looking over to the door.

Finally Sissy spoke up, "That was the man on the stagecoach with me. Maybe he was just looking for somewhere to eat," she offered.

Kitty looked over to her friend, "Maybe, but now that I think of it, he was in the Long Branch and I noticed him looking over to our table several times," she stated.

Matt frowned, "Isn't that the man that bumped into you awhile ago?" he asked Doc.

Doc swallowed his food, "It was," he said quietly.

"Why on earth did he do that?" Kitty asked.

Doc shook his head, "He appeared to be watching Matt and me as we were coming to get you for supper," he said. "Then when I was close to him, he walked right into my shoulder, brushing past me, but enough that made me take notice," the physician said.

Matt thought for a moment, "Maybe he knows you from somewhere else," he suggested.

Doc shook his head no, "I haven't seen him before in my life," he said with a tinge of alarm in his tone.

"I can talk to him if you'd like," Matt offered.

Doc again shook his head no, "Maybe I'm just making too much of this. I'm sure if he wanted something from me, he would have said something by now," he tried to make light of the situation. "If he was in the Long Branch that long, he might have been drunk when he walked into me," the doctor reasoned.

"True," Matt smiled weakly at his old friend.

"Supper is getting cold," Sissy spoke up and began to eat again. The mood around the table was less worrisome, for most anyway as everyone else returned their attention to their meals; the conversation was now focused on the food and nothing else.

Jason Burton stood on the boardwalk across from Del Monico's. He leaned against a posted, smoking his cigar; blowing rings into the night air. From where he stood he could clearly see the doctor at the table near the back of the room and could almost sense what the conversation was like – he knew that Doc was a man with a deep conscience would take any slight against him or his friends very deeply. However, from Burton's point of view, the doctor had no recollection of the fateful day twenty-five years earlier – pre war, in fact. His eyes narrowed at the remembrance of the day – he clenched his teeth harder on the cigar. With a huff and a straightened back, Burton pushed off to find another place to eat and drink, while he continued working through his plan.

Matt, Kitty, Sissy and Doc left the restaurant and stood on the boardwalk. Doc, as usual, picked at his teeth with a wooden toothpick as his eyes scanned the street, "What now?" he asked as his eyes spotted the man from earlier. He didn't let on that he'd see him, for he didn't know if it was just coincidental – however, something deep down in the doctor's heart, he knew there was more to the "chance" meeting than what met the eye.

"Come over to the Long Branch for a nightcap," Kitty smiled.

"That sounds wonderful," Sissy smiled. "I don't think I'll be up late tonight," she smiled.

Doc ticked his head, "May I?" he said to Sissy offering her his arm. "Certainly," Sissy smiled as she hooked her arm under the doctor's and the two left. Matt and Kitty exchanged glances and with a shrugged, Kitty took Matt's arm and followed along.

The evening was filled with more chat about Sissy's stories of where she had been. It was fascinating as she told about her trips to London, Paris and even Persia. Places Matt, Kitty and Doc had only heard or read about. But being single and fairly wealthy allowed her the opportunities to do so. Even so, it was fascinating to hear about other parts of the world.

Doc yawned, "Oh, I'm sorry," he said as he cover his mouth. "This has nothing to do with your stories, Sissy," he smiled. "In fact I hope you have more stories for tomorrow," he smiled.

Sissy giggled, "Of course, Doc," she winked.

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks.

"Well I hate to be the first to turn in, but having got up at five o'clock this morning, I'm feeing a little tired," he fought to hide another yawn as he stood up from the table.

"It's been a long day for you, Doc. Sleep well," Kitty offered and smiled at her friend. Doc nodded and blinked in acknowledged what Kitty had said.

"I best get going too," Matt said as he stood and tipped his hat.

"Well good night to you both," Sissy smiled. Neither Matt nor Doc knew what to say after the look they just got.

"Good night," Doc smiled and turned to leave with the marshal right beside him. The two men stepped out onto the boardwalk, "It was getting a little warm in there," Doc said as he ran his finger around his shirt collar.

Matt looked back over his shoulder, "I think Kitty has her hands full while Sissy is in town," he noted.

Doc chuckled slightly, but Matt noticed that it seemed forced, "Are you all right, Doc?" the asked.

Doc nodded, "Certainly," he said with a swipe of his hand across his moustache.

"Look, if I see that fellow, I'm going to ask him straight out what his intentions are, and for a peace of mind, I suggest you do the same. I think he has you spooked and I don't like it," Matt stated.

Doc drew a breath, "Neither do I," he said looking over to Matt – his face was solemn.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt watched the town doctor shuffle along the boardwalk toward the alley and the stairs the led up to his office and room above the general store. He felt badly for the doctor, but he was equally determined to get to the bottom of this situation. Matt then scanned the street hoping to catch sight of this mystery man, and when he didn't see him, the marshal took it upon himself to talk to Howie over at the Dodge House Hotel.

Howie Uzzell was perch on his chair behind the service counter. He had his chin propped up by his balled up hand and a slight snore lifted from him with every breath. Matt walked over to the coulter and looked down at the clerk, "Howie?"

Uzzell didn't move. Matt pursed his lips and tried again, "Howie?" and there was still nothing. This time, Matt lifted his left hand above the bell on the counter and gave it a quick tap.

The ringing caused Howie to jump and quickly he opened his eyes, "Marshal!" he said looking around to find out what was happening.

Matt placed his palm onto the counter and leaned onto his right elbow, "A fellow came in on the stage today and is staying here," he stated.

"Is there a problem?" Howie asked.

"I hope not, but I'd like to talk to him," Matt replied.

"He's in his room," Uzzell motioned up the stairs toward room number seven, the third room on the left.

Matt nodded in appreciation for the information, "What's his name?" he then asked.

Howie turned the guest register around so Matt could read it, "He signed Jason Burton," he pointed the signature in the ledger.

Matt didn't say another word; instead he looked up the stairs before he climbed them to knock on the door. He had to handle the situation with tact and if Burton was up to something he had to make sure he had his facts straight. The marshal slowly walked up the carpeted staircase and walked along the hall stopping at room seven.

Matt wet his lips and then gently rapped on the door.

Jason Burton saw the marshal cross the street and prepared for his visit. He slowly moved to the door and asked who was there.

"I'm Matt Dillon; the marshal. I'd like to talk to you about something," Matt spoke through the door. He waited and eventually Jason opened it and peered through the opening, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can I speak to you inside?" Matt asked.

Burton shrugged, "Sure," he said then opened the door allowing the tall marshal into his room. Matt's eyes scanned the room for anything that might help him piece together what was going on.

"What seems to be the problem, marshal?" Burton asked as he placed the folded newspaper he held in his hand onto the end of the bed.

"I want to know what your interest is with Doc Adams," Matt came right out and said it.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Burton shrugged.

"He claims that you've been watching him," Matt said. "You even walked into him in front of the Long Branch," Matt added.

"Oh," Jason said as he scratched his cheek, "I think I might have had too much to drink when that happened," he smiled sheepishly.

"Then why are you watching him?" Matt said crossing his arms across his chest.

Jason bit his lower lip, "Well, now this is embarrassing," he said looking down to the floor and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Go on," Matt urged.

"You see, it isn't the doctor I've been watching, it's that woman that has been around him. The one that came in on the stage with me," he said looking up to Matt.

Matt's eyebrows knitted together, "Sissy Mitchell?" he asked.

"Is that her name?" Burton laughed. "I never thought to ask her on the stage," he said as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm painfully shy and there's just something about her," he said trying to string Matt along.

"I see," Matt said. "I don't want to seem meddlesome in your affairs, but why don't you just talk to her?" he asked.

Jason Burton thought for a second, "I can't….it's…well…" he dragged out the angst.

"The what?" Matt asked.

"You see, sir," Burton stood and opened his carpetbag and reached inside.

Matt was leery and kept his eyes on the younger man.

Burton pulled out a book, "I want to become a preacher," he said holding up a bible.

Matt swallowed, "I see. Well, I'll leave it to you to work out. And I'll let Doc know you weren't after him," he smiled and moved to the door.

"I can't imagine why the doctor would think such a thing," Burton followed Matt to the door.

"Goodnight and sorry to have bothered you," Matt smiled.

"It was no bother. I enjoyed our chat," Burton smiled back.

Matt nodded and left the hallway and stopped at the top of the stairs. He still felt that there was something wrong, but it was now up to Doc to decide if he felt threatened by Jason Burton, based on what he had found out.

Matt descended the stairs and walked passed the clerk's desk where Howie Uzzell was again asleep. Matt half chuckled as he left the hotel and walked over to Doc's office. He was happy to see that there was a light still in the upper room.

The marshal drew a breath, looked back over his shoulder and noted that the light was out in the upper story room at the hotel. He turned and walked up the stairs.

Doc lifted his head from the microscope, "Oh hi, Matt," he smiled wearily.

Matt smiled and walked over to the doctor and peered over his shoulder, "What are you looking at?" he asked.

Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache, "I told you I was going to be good at studying hair," he said.

Matt made a face and pulled back from the brass instrument.

"I take it that isn't why you're here," the doctor stated with a grunt.

"I found the mystery man over the hotel," Matt said.

"Oh?"

Matt shrugged, "He seems pretty harmless," he offered.

"So what's his story?" Doc asked as he began to pack up the microscope.

"His name is Jason Burton and he wants to be a preacher and he was actually eyeing Sissy Mitchell," Matt stated.

Doc spun on his heels, "He wasn't looking at me?"

Matt shook his head, "Not that I could figure," he smiled.

Doc drew a deep stratified breath, "I'm glad to hear that," he kind of chuckled to himself. "Isn't it funny how your mind can mix messages and get things so muddled up," he said ticking his head.

"It sure is, Doc," Matt smiled. "Get some sleep. You look like you could lie down on the floor and pass out," he pointed out.

"You are very perceptive," Doc said as he followed Matt to the door. "Thanks for coming up here and telling me about Jason," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Doc," Matt said as he left the office and heard the door close behind him. Satisfied that Doc was relieved he walked back to the jail house.

Doc listened for Matt to go away when he did what he rarely did, and locked the door to his office. Despite what Matt told him, he still felt there was something more to this Jason Burton, and he didn't want to find out in the middle of the night.


	8. Chapter 8

From his darkened room, Jason Burton watched the marshal leave the doctor's office and then he watched the lamp in the office snuff out. "Seems that your friends really care about you Doc and they'll miss you when you're gone," he whispered.

There was enough ambient light in the room from the street lamps and the nearly full moon to prepare the items that he brought along for his plan. He opened the carpetbag, which sat on the bed. He pulled the six-shooter out, and placed it next to the bag. Next he reached further into the bag and found the prickly hemp rope, near the bottom. He placed that next to the gun.

Burton tilted the carpet bag toward the window and found the bandana and the sack with the purple velvet cloth. All of which he placed on the bed.

Next, Burton poured himself a glass of whiskey before he organized the material. After the first few swallows, Burton placed the glass down and then picked up the ropes, two lengths almost six feet long and coiled them neatly. He then carefully placed the gun onto the velvet, taking his time to fold the cloth with care. The bandana was next to be folded and all items were then tucked into the sack.

Jason clicked his fingers, "I almost forgot something," he exclaimed under his breath and turned back to the carpetbag. He fished around inside until his hand found what he was searching for. Burton straightened and unfolded the object in his hands. Holding to the light a smiled creased his lips as he looked at the hand drawn bull's eye target. Jason Burton drew and released a deep satisfying breath as he added the item to the sack. "Now it's just a matter of time," he smiled and picked up the glass again.

Burton slipped his left hand into his trouser pocket as he sipped casually on his drink. He walked to the widow and looked down on the street – there still seemed to be a brisk business at the Long Branch Saloon, across the street. He was now forced to live up to what he just told the marshal, and he wasn't happy; in fact his mood swung for the worst and he had to restrain himself from dealing with the doctor before everything was in place.

With another swallow of the whiskey, "Things have now gotten more complicated," his eyes shifted as he leered at the swaying shingle on the side of the general store advertising the doctor's office above. "Now I have to calculate that woman into things, thanks to the meddling of the marshal," he said slowly shaking his head in disgust. "Damn," he whispered and took another sip from the glass he clutched in his hand.

Jason Burton swallowed back the rest of his drink and then moved the neatly packaged sack to the chair near the head of the bed. He tossed the almost empty carpetbag to the floor next to the chair. With a yawn and stretched arms, he removed is clothing and slipped into his night shirt before piling into the bed, which creaked as he moved. He pulled the blankets down and slowly lowered himself onto the bed and curled under the covers. With the new addition to his plan, it was hard to fall asleep.

Doc Adams paced the floor. He was still not wholly convinced that Jason Burton's actions where what Matt told him. Something unsettling lingered in the back of Doc' mind, and until he figured it out, this situation was going to bother him.

Doc knew that his staying up worrying about something he didn't know or have any power over wasn't going to help him or the next person. Doc looked out onto Front Street and all was quiet; only a few drunken souls leaving one saloon or another, stumbling to make their way home. Doc shook his head and knew that each of them would pay the price with their wives' and their heads the next morning.

Doc walked back to his desk and looked at the clock on the top of his desk. It read eleven thirty two. "Time for bed," he said with a tick of his head. "This is just foolishness," he commented to himself about the day's events with a swipe of his right hand across his moustache.

Doc unclothed and pulled on his nightshirt and gently rolled into his bed, pulling his feet up under the covers. He was tired and felt at first he was going to fall asleep, but that wasn't the case. Instead he kept thinking of Jason Burton and why, he didn't know. "Matt must be right. I'm just over tired and this paranoia is down right ridiculous," he said aloud trying to convince himself otherwise.

Doc drew a deep breath and rolled onto his back as he fussed with the blankets. Despite the fact that he was tired, sleep evaded him for an hour, which annoyed him greatly. He hoped that no one came knocking at his door until sometime the next day. The house ticked away and finally the doctor's eyes slid shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Strange as the dream world was, Doc began to dream of a time back east. Unconsciously the talk of the day with Sissy must have triggered it as he seemed to be in the place where he was studying medicine all those years ago. Faces were blurred but in his mind, Doc knew who the people were – some he hadn't thought of in over thirty years, if not longer. Others he couldn't remember, but what they were doing, he did.

Then things of more recent times, like when he first arrived in Dodge, shortly after the war and he wonder what the hell he was going to do out in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't too long after that that he met the young marshal in a rather unceremonious way – shot trying to stop a bank robbery. They've be good friends ever since.

Then there was Kitty Russell – a real head-turner. When she arrived in Dodge, every man alive took notice, but she was strong and didn't take any guff from any of them, however, she did catch the eye of the young marshal and who could blame him?

All of a sudden, Doc's dream jumped the present, and Sissy. He found her mighty attractive too, but he knew there was too much an age difference, or was there. Doc was restless and tossed in his bed. His subconscious mind was making his night's sleep hell.

Seemingly as quickly night came, so did morning and the regular hustle and bustle out on Front Street was enough to awaken Galen Adams. He lay amongst his tangled blankets and wondered how he became so entangled, "It must have been too much alcohol and food," he grumbled as he began to right himself. Happily, he didn't feel hung over, just hungry, but that didn't answer why he has such a miserable night sleep.

As Doc got dress, bits and pieces of his dreams came back, but they were so short they made no sense to him whatsoever. The doctor pulled on his jacket and plopped his black felt hat onto his head before he left his office. With a scan of the street below, he could smell bacon cooking somewhere and he was headed for it, it must be Del Monicos, he decided as he made his way down the stairs. Doc stopped part way, when he saw Jason Burton enter the restaurant, "I don't want to meet him right now," he exclaimed. "I wonder if Kitty has any coffee," he snorted and headed to the Long Branch in search of morning sustenance.


	9. Chapter 9

Doc stepped down into the saloon and slowly walked to the long bar and helped himself to a cup of coffee that Sam had already prepared. Steam lifted from the spout of the pot as he poured in it into the blue willow patterned cup. The barkeep was busy setting down the chairs from the tables, having just washed the floor. He looked over to the doctor, "Good morning, Doc," he smiled over his shoulder.

Doc didn't immediately respond as he sipped on his coffee.

Sam frowned and walked over to the bar, "Are you all right, Doc?"

The doctor looked at the cragged-faced barkeep, "I'm okay," he replied. "I just didn't sleep well last night, that's all," he explained.

"Oh?" Sam looked at the physician.

"It's nothing," Doc said as he took another sip of the hot black liquid. "It happens from time to time. I just get overly tired," he stated. "I'm sure you've had it happen," he looked at the barkeep. Sam nodded.

Both men looked up to the balcony when they heard the door to Kitty Russell's room open and the red-headed saloon owner stepped out, closing the door behind her. She smiled down at the men as she quietly walked along the balcony and down the stairs, "Good morning, Doc. Sam," she said as she nestled in next to the doctor at the bar. Sam poured his boss a cup of coffee, for which she was thankful for.

Both men acknowledged Kitty before Sam moved away to finish with the chairs. Kitty's eyes shifted to Doc who seemed unusually quiet, "Are you all right?" she asked.

Doc looked up from his cup, "Just tried, that's all," he grunted.

"There more to it than that," Kitty stated.

Doc's eyes narrowed. He was always eerily impressed by Kitty's keen sense of intuition. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

Kitty twisted her mouth in thought, "For beginners, you look like you just rolled out of bed. You didn't even comb your hair," she said as she leaned sideways to have a better look at the physician's appearance. "And you at too quiet," she added.

Doc snorted, "It's nothing, really," he said in self defence.

"You can try to fool me, Doc, but I know something is bothering you. After that meal last night, you would normally sleep like a baby," Kitty smiled coyly.

"I did sleep like a baby," Doc grumbled, "just one that didn't sleep well!"

Kitty drank from her cup and studied the doctor as he returned his attention to his own coffee, "Something is bothering you, what is it?"

Doc looked back up at Kitty, "Its foolishness," he said.

And by his tone, Kitty knew it was going to be like pulling teeth to get him to open up about what ever it was that was making him miserable. Kitty was just about to say some thing when the door at the top of the stairs opened and Sissy Mitchell greeted everyone from the balcony, "Good morning, all!" she smiled and quickly made her way down the stairs o join Kitty and Doc with a coffee.

"Good morning, Sissy," Doc stated and tipped his hat.

Kitty was slightly taken back, "You don't do that for me!" she exclaimed.

Doc's face reddened, "Well, it's just…" he stammered and then noted the glint in Kitty's eyes before she winked at Sissy. The two women broke into laughter, "Sorry Doc. I'm sure that isn't helping you any," Kitty patted Doc on the forearm. He grunted.

"Is there something wrong?" Sissy asked with concern. Doc rolled his eyes, "No," he stated out flatly.

Kitty nodded yes, "But he won't tell me," she said looking at her friend. Doc's mouth hung open.

"Maybe you should try a glass of milk before bed," Sissy suggested.

Doc scowled at the comment.

"I think a good breakfast might bring him around," Kitty smiled and winked again at Sissy. Doc began to feel like he was being set up for something and if it involved Del Monicos, he knew that he was going to run into Jason Burton – the one and only person he didn't want to see.

"What's the weather like outside?" Kitty asked the doctor.

Doc looked up from his cup, "I suppose it's chilly," he mumbled.

"Oh, I'd better get my shawl, then," Sissy stated and quickly moved back to the stairs. "Don't leave without me!" she chirped.

"Doc! What is the matter with you?"" Kitty asked gruffly.

"I said I had a bad night sleep, isn't that enough?" Doc replied.

"No. You are a real….grump-head!" Kitty tried quickly to remember what Festus called the physician now and again.

"Gump-head, huh?" Doc snorted. "Well, then I'll tell you why I didn't sleep," he said placing his cup down. "Your big marshal friend went and talked to that fellow I felt has been following me. According to Matt, it's not me his interested in, it's Sissy!" Doc said with a hushed voice.

"But he never said a word to her on the stagecoach!" Kitty commented.

Doc nodded, "Jason Burton had a reason why," he said.

"And just what is that reason?" Kitty leaned forward.

Doc drew his right hand across his moustache and looked Kitty in the eyes, "He's shy," he said and ticked his head, "but I don't believe it," he added.

"What don't you believe?" Kitty asked.

"There's something about that young man that I just can't put my finger on," he said adjusting his stand and squaring himself to Kitty. "He's a good ten years younger than Sissy, don't you think?"

Kitty had to think about it, "Maybe," she nodded.

"Then why after such a long ride together would he finally admit to liking her?" Doc then asked.

"Doc. Men are impossible!" Kitty chortled. "You know that!"

Doc stood back slightly, "I do?" he asked almost as if the question aimed at him.

Kitty laughed, "You are one of the worst," she added.

Doc frowned at the comment, but quickly changed his expression when he saw Sissy coming down the staircase with her shawl wrapped around her shoulder. In fact, Doc gulped. He drew a deep breath and marvelled at Sissy's presence.

"Doc?" Kitty called the doctor.

"Huh?" Doc looked quickly over his shoulder.

"Is it okay that I join you?" Kitty asked.

Doc blinked and quickly cleared his head. What was he thinking, he asked himself, "Yes, please…I mean yes," he smiled.

Kitty hid her laugh, and knew part of what Doc's problem was, but there seemed to be a disconnect between him and the sleeping, unless, Kitty thought, that maybe there was more to this than what met the eye. Kitty then frowned as she followed the doctor with Sissy Mitchell at his side. For the first time in a very long time Kitty felt a tinge of jealous. Kitty was now convinced that it wasn't Sissy, but a much more complicated matter with this man, whoever he was.

As they approached Del Monico's restaurant, Doc stiffened slightly, yet he did well to hide it, "After you," he said as he stood aside the door and allowed both Sissy and Kitty to enter. His crystal blue eyes scanned the room, and he finally spotted Jason Burton at a table by himself in the front corner.

"There's a table." Kitty pointed out as he watched Doc.

"I really like Dodge, so far," Sissy laughed as she lowered herself onto a chair.

"I'm glad," Kitty said as she sat down too, "Things sometimes get pretty interesting around here," she added as she watched the doctor slowly make his way to the table while trying to keep an eye on Burton.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason Burton watched from the corner of his eye as the physician pulled chairs out for both the women that were with him. He knew he was going to have to make his move sooner, than later.

Kitty settled into the seat facing the man across the room, and she tried not to make eye contact, "That man is over there again," she casually pointed out.

Doc nodded, "I know. I saw him when we came in," he said in a hushed voice. The doctor's eyes shifted to Sissy, "Apparently he wants to meet you," he smiled slightly as he placed his hat on the back of his chair.

"Oh?" Sissy remarked. "He could have said something on the stagecoach," she said and slowly looked over her shoulder toward the table where Jason Burton sat. Burton had turned his head away, knowing full well that he was the topic of conversation at the table on the other side of the room. Slowly he finished his coffee and placed his cup down on the saucer and stood up, leaving some change on the table and picking up his hat from the empty chair next to him

"He's coming this way," Kitty quietly reported.

Doc's jaw muscles tightened as he could almost feel the man looking at him.

Jason Burton stopped at the table, "Hello," he smiled at Sissy. "I'm terribly sorry we didn't talk on the stage," he said as he rotated his hat in his hands.

Doc looked over to Kitty who was watching Sissy and the man. Slowly, Jason Burton extended his hand, "My name is Jason Burton," he smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Sissy said. "My name is Sissy," she smiled back, all be only slightly.

"Can I buy you a drink, sometime?" Burton asked. "I saw you at the saloon across the street yesterday," he motioned.

Sissy nodded, "That would be nice," she smiled.

Burton nodded, "Wonderful," he said trying to look awkward, and slightly bumping into Doc again. "Oh, sorry," he looked down at the physician. "I do owe you an apology for yesterday," he then extended his right hand to Doc.

Doc's eyes were locked on to the younger man and slowly he took his hand. "I must have had too much to drink," he pointed out, when I stepped into you yesterday afternoon," he said shaking Doc's hand.

"It would seem so," Doc stated and slowly pulled his hand back, however, his eyes remained fixed on Burton.

"I'll see you later," Jason smiled and placed his hat on his head and quickly left the restaurant. Kitty and Sissy giggled and patted each other on the hands across the table. Doc remained watching the man as he disappeared out of sight. Slowly he looked back at Kitty with a tick of his head, "I don't know," he said shifting his jaw in thought.

"He's just nervous," Kitty said looking over to her old, dear friend. "You being in a grumpy mood and all, you just couldn't see it," she smiled as she playfully swatted the doctor across the upper arm. Doc remained unimpressed, and thankfully someone showed up to take their breakfast orders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason Burton stepped up onto the boardwalk and looked back over to the restaurant, feeling his performance was a nice ice-breaker and hopefully enough to through the doctor off. The last thing he needed was for the old man to get more suspicious, causing his to play his hand faster than he wanted to.

Matt saw Burton on the boardwalk and decided to see how his morning was. He noticed earlier that Doc, Kitty and Sissy had gone into the restaurant and he now wondered why Burton was standing on the other side of the street facing the building, "Jason," Matt said as he stepped up and stood next to the younger man.

Jason acknowledged the marshal's presence with a nod.

"Have you seen Sissy yet?" Matt asked.

Jason pointed across the street, "I just talked to her," he again played shy and looked up at the marshal.

Matt smiled, "Good," he said satisfied that he was sincere about his intentions.

"We're going to have drinks later," Jason smiled weakly. Matt nodded, "Enjoy," he said as he stepped down from the boardwalk to join his friends.

Jason Burton's lips curled into an evil grin. With a slight sigh he turned on his heels and left to go to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc dug into his eggs and bacon, while Kitty and Sissy enjoyed some toast with fresh marmalade jam. "What are your plans today?" Kitty asked her friend.

"Oh, I thought I would look around Dodge and maybe do some shopping," she smiled and then took a bite of toast.

Doc looked up and paused his eating, "I can show you around," he smiled.

"That would be wonderful," Sissy smiled broadly.

Doc smiled and blinked with approval before he continued eating.

"I'm not sure I trust you two to be on the town alone," Kitty quipped which garnered a scowl from the doctor. Sissy giggled, "We'll be just fine," she said to Kitty. Kitty winked knowing that Doc was once again more interested in his food than he was for the light banter.

"There's a few hat shops and dress makers just up the street," Kitty offered.

"That sounds delightful," Sissy smiled and then took a sip from her coffee cup. "But I wouldn't want to bore Doc with just dresses and hats," she winked.

Kitty smiled, "He knows why it's like," she said patting Doc on the shoulder. He grumbled something under his breath, which made Kitty laugh just as Matt stepped through the door.

Matt looked behind him, wondering if the humour was directed at him, or someone behind him, but he could see by the reddening of the doctor's face, the physician was the unlucky target. "Good morning," Matt said as he stepped forward trying to say his friend from further ridicule.

"Oh, hi, Matt," Kitty toned down her laugher as she greeted the marshal.

"Looks like everyone is having a good time," Matt smiled and glanced down at Doc who shot a look up to him, "That's what you think!" he blurted out and looked over to two women. Both Kitty and Sissy giggled. Matt felt sorry for Adams, but he thought to himself, it better you than me.

"Well, I'd join you, but," he began to walk away.

"After more bad guys, marshal?" Sissy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

Matt smiled back, "Something like that," he said.

"You can start right here," Doc offered and pointed at Kitty and Sissy. "Charge them with harassment or some thing," he said winking.

Sissy's mouth dropped open, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Ha!" Doc laughed out loud and stood up from the table.

Sissy looked over to Kitty who was only shaking her head, "Doc, you truly are incorrigible!" she chuckled.

Doc picked up his hat and plopped it on his head and with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache, he ticker his head. "I'll see you in a little while," he said looking at Sissy. "Thanks, Doc," she smiled back.

Doc walked with Matt out on to the street. "I ran into Jason Burton," Matt said. Doc looked up at the marshal with a quizzical look on his face. "He said he asked Sissy out for drinks," Matt stated.

Doc looked out onto the street, "He did. And he apologized for bumping into me," he grunted.

Matt nodded, "Good," he said as he patted the doctor on the shoulder before he stepped away, leaving Doc standing in front of the restaurant. With a slight sigh, Doc walked across the busy street; his eyes scanning the crowed for Jason Burton as he felt that he was being watched. Had Doc looked up at the window in the hotel, he would have known he was.


	11. Chapter 11

Kitty finished her coffee and placed the cup down on to the saucer, "I should get back to the Long Branch," she smiled.

"I need to freshen up, if I'm doing the town," Sissy chuckled and wiped her lips with the napkin.

"Well it looks like Doc left enough to cover everything," Kitty said as she poked through the money the doctor left on the table.

"I'll treat him to lunch and drinks," Sissy said as she stood up from the table.

"Oh, he'll like that," Kitty laughed. "Doc has an healthy appetite for both!"

"I can't imagine him being that busy," Sissy said as she walked with Kitty to the door.

"I suppose it depends on the time of year and what kind of people drift through Dodge," Kitty stated with an edge of remorse to her voice. "I've seen him work around the clock. I've seen him look after others before he cared for himself…"

"You really like him, don't you?" Sissy asked.

"I suppose it shows," Kitty smiled.

"I think I can understand why," Sissy spoke softly. "Of all the men I've met so far, the ones that are gentlemen are your friends, even Fest…"

"Festus," Kitty chuckled. "He'd give you the shirt off his back," she smiled as they walked down the boardwalk and then waited to cross Front Street.

"You're friends are special," Sissy said. There was a certain sadness in her tone.

"I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world," Kitty said as she hooker her hand under Sissy once she saw a clear way across the street. "Mind you, each one has their challenges," she scoffed.

"I've never stayed in one place long enough to really care about anyone," Sissy said as she looked over to her friend.

"Maybe you should try it sometime," Kitty replied.

Sissy sighed, "Not just yet," she winked. "I think there are a few more cities I'd like to see first," Sissy laughed.

"You'll know when the time comes to settle. No one in the world can tell you that," Kitty said as she entered the saloon.

"When did you know?" Sissy asked.

Kitty pursed her lips and looked around the Long Branch, "When I got to Dodge. When I met Doc….and Matt," she said looking back at her friend.

"I envy you," Sissy said with a sheepish smile.

"It hasn't been without its challenges, I'll tell you that," Kitty added. "Having a marshal friend can be a bit of a nightmare at times," she said as she walked back to the room. "I've my fair share of that," she admitted.

Sissy hadn't entered that fact into her equation, "I suppose it would," she said softly as she walked to the stairs. "I'll be down in a little bit, if Doc comes looking for me," she said. Kitty nodded and then went to her books.

Doc wiped his face with the damp cloth, having just finished shaving and combing his hair. In fact he was looking forward to escorting Sissy around town and seeing how many heads would turn. He chuckled to himself at the thought of some of Dodge's old bitties wagging tongues – in fact he was looking forward to it.

With a last pass of the comb through his wavy greying locks, Doc placed his hat on his head, and adjusted the jaunty angle, almost a trade mark, before he left his office to meet up with Sissy Mitchell at the Long Branch Saloon.

Doc opened the door to his office and stepped out on to the landing, pulling the door closed behind him. From across the street in the hotel room, Jason Burton watched on. He smiled as he felt that his deception was now really falling into place, in fact he was savouring every second of it.

Doc walked along the boardwalk and was just about to enter the saloon, when Sissy Mitchell popped out through the swing doors, "Whoa!" Doc sputtered and reeled out of the way, catching himself on a post.

Sissy couldn't help but laugh, "Oh, I'm sorry Doc. I didn't see you," she said as she fussed over his coat lapels; straightening them from their neat mishap.

"Story of my life!" Doc joked as he also endeavoured to straighten his suit.

Sissy made a face, "I find that hard to believe," she smiled. Doc half shrugged, "Let me introduce you to of a few of our friends," the doctor changed subjects quickly.

"That would be lovely," Sissy stated.

Doc motioned for Sissy to follow him across the alley to Jonas' general store. The store owner was busy at the service counter with a customer, so Doc used the time to point out a few items that might interest Kitty's friend. Jonas spotted the doctor and the lady and finished with this customer, "Hello, Doc," he greeted his friend as he eyed the stranger.

"Jonas. This is Kitty's friend, Sissy Mitchell," Doc said as he guided Sissy over toward the service counter, however, Jonas quickly stepped out from behind and extended his hand, while a broad smile crossed his face, "Miss Kitty said you were coming to Dodge. Welcome," he said as he gently shook her delicate hand.

"Well thank you, Mr. Jonas," Sissy smiled, batting her eyes.

Jonas felt his shirt collar tighten, "Are you here long?" he asked.

"For a week or so," Sissy replied as she looked around the store. Jonas' eyes followed.

"I'm sure that you and Miss Kitty have a lot to catch up on," the store owner said as he watched the woman.

Sissy nodded, "So you own this store," she said looking back at the store owner.

"Oh, yes," he said with a twinge of nervousness in his voice. "Almost fifteen years," he nodded.

"I suspect business if good," Sissy smiled.

"It can be. And there are times when it's difficult," Jonas declared. "Is there anything I can interest you in?" he asked.

Sissy looked at the store owner, "Maybe not right now, but later," she purred.

Jonas swallowed. "Well…if there's anything you need, I can order it in for you, if I don't have it," he stated.

"Oh, I'm sure you have it," Sissy replied.

"I think it's time to go," Doc said as he watched Jonas's face grow redder by the second. "There are plenty of other stores in town," he said hooking his hand under Sissy's elbow, leading her to the door.

"He's charming," Sissy said looking back over her shoulder.

"Yes. I'm sure Ellen thinks so too," Doc stated.

"Ellen?" Sissy stopped.

"His wife," Doc added. He could see the disappointment in Sissy's eyes, and by the look on Jonas' face, relief that she had left the store.

From his room at the Dodge house Hotel, Jason Burton watched as the doctor guided the woman along the boardwalk. He could watch them until the crossed the street and were no longer visible. Sooner or later, he was going to have to make his move toward Sissy in order to get closer to Doc.


	12. Chapter 12

Jason Burton finished putting on a clean shirt and then his vest. He stepped in front of the mirror and smoothed back his hair before he looped the tie around his neck. He then adjusted the knot of the tie, puffing the lower part out of his vest, slightly. Once satisfied he put on his coat and finally his hat as he reached for the door of his hotel room.

Burton stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed. His eyes glanced around as he locked the door, slipping the key into his vest pocket. His fingers touched a piece of paper, which he slowly withdrew from the pocket.

He knew what the paper was, but he wanted to look at it again. Carefully he unfolded the page and looked down at the small calendar with a circle heavily drawn around the twenty first – that was the day he was preparing for all these years. He drew a deep breath as he folded the paper and slipped it back into his pocket. Instantly he refocused his attention on the timing and follow-through of his plan. Like a cat reading to pounce, he wet his lips and grew anxious to get the deed done, but he had to calm himself, for there were still several days to go. Maybe, he thought, he arrived in Dodge too soon.

Another patron of the hotel waited behind Burton who was standing in the middle if the aisle, "Excuse me," the man finally spoke.

"Oh, sorry," Burton said as he stepped aside. "I was lost in thought," he admitted.

"Uh, huh," the man grunted as he walked passed Jason and went down the stairs.

Burton slowly made his way down to the lobby and paused at the door. He wondered where the doctor and woman had gone as he stepped out onto the boardwalk and lit the stump of his cigar. His eyes scanned the streetscape, but the doctor and Sissy were nowhere to be seen.

Festus saw the man in front of the hotel. He noted the slightly lost look on his face, so the deputy decided to find out if he needed help. The hill man trudged across the busy street, "You look like yer lost," he said as he approached Burton.

"Not really," Burton said calmly.

"You lookin' fer someone then?" Festus asked.

"You might say that," Burton looked the deputy in the eyes. "I was hoping to meet up with, uh…" he stalled.

"Who?" Festus asked.

"The saloon owner's friend," Jason said as he motioned toward the Long Brach.

"Oh! Miss Sissy," Festus smiled broadly. "Mr. Jonas said that Doc was showing her some of the other stores in Dodge," the hill man exclaimed as he thumb over his shoulder toward the general store.

"I see," Burton half smiled while drawing on his cigar.

"Did you need them? I can find them fer you," Festus offered.

"No, I'll just stroll around town and maybe I'll catch up to them," Burton said as he touched the brim of his hat, bidding himself adieu.

Festus watched the man walk away, and with a tick of his head he spoke, "That Miss Sissy has every fella in town lookin' at her," he then chuckled as he walked back across the street.

Jason Burton wasn't just looking for Sissy and Doc; he was looking for a place to complete his plan, somewhere near town, and somewhere abandoned would be ideal. He looked up at the clock in the furniture store as he strolled by. It read eleven twenty-three. That would give him a few hours to poke around town before having to finally meet Sissy and buy her the drinks he'd promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood patiently by as Sissy examined the fancy bonnet with red bows and black ostrich feathers, "What do you think, Doc?" she asked him.

The doctor looked numbed by the question; "It sure is…" he searched for the right word, "elegant," he said with a swipe of his hand across moustache as he tried to cover the look he was about to make. Doc wasn't into the latest fashions; in fact he could scarcely care less, as long as the lady was happy, he was happy. More so, he thought the bonnet was hideous and should be put out of its misery.

"Oh, that's very nice, Doc," Sissy smiled as she held it over hear head, "I think I'll take it," she said handing to the clerk.

"Maybe you should ask for a box," Doc suggested. He didn't want Sissy to wear it while they continued to look around Dodge.

"That's a fine ideal, Doc," Sissy said and looked at the clerk, holding her small purse, "I'd like a box too," she said.

"Certainly Ma'am," the clerk smiled back and placed the bonnet down on the counter in order to retrieve a box from the storeroom.

Sissy turned to Doc who was busy looking at his gold pocket watch, "Does Kitty come here often?"

Doc looked up at the woman, "I suppose," he said with a shrug. "Mostly she orders things through Jonas," he stated.

"Oh," Sissy replied abs was about to say something else when the clerk interrupted, "Can I interest you in anything else?" he asked.

Sissy quickly looked around the store, "I think I'm fine," she smiled and handed the clerk the money, while he handed her the hat box.

"I'll carry that," Doc said as he lifted the box out of Sissy's hands.

"Why thank you doctor," she smiled with a wink.

I think it's time for lunch," Doc stated, quickly changing the direction in which the conversation may have been headed. Both Sissy and Doc walked back toward Front Street, "Say, there's that fellow," Doc pointed out.

"I'm rather looking forward to meeting him," Sissy laughed. "Can you imagine traveling on a stagecoach and being to shy that you can't say something?" she continued to chuckle.

"I suppose it can happen," the doctor offered with a tick of his head. He watched Sissy whose eyes were locked on to Jason Burton, across the street. "He seems like an interesting fellow," he stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Sissy asked as they continued to walk along the boardwalk.

"I don't know. He just seems a bit of a mystery to me," Doc said. "There's just something about him I can't put my finger on," he sighed.

"Do you always try and read people?" Sissy asked the physician.

"Out here, its part survival," Doc looked over to the woman next to him. Sissy's eyes lifted to the man on the other side of the street. He had his back to them, but he could see them in the reflection of the window, "Soon, Doc. Soon," he said as his fingers slipped into his vest pocket and touched the calendar.

Burton continued to pretend to look in the window, until Doc and Sissy had moved further down the street. Slowly he turned and pulled the cigar from his mouth. He could feel the mounting anticipation as he stared down the street at the doctor.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt stood at the bar at the Long Branch. He had his hat perched further back on his head, "I wonder how Doc is holding up," he said of his friend who was still somewhere with Sissy Mitchell.

"He'll be fine," Kitty laughed. "I told Sissy to go easy on him," she said with a wink.

Matt chuckled, "I was just talking to Jonas. Sissy really got him some worked up," he smiled.

"Oh?" Kitty asked.

"I think Sissy thought that he was unattached," Matt laughed.

"Oh dear," Kitty smiled. "I bet he felt awkward," she added.

"He still looked rattled," Matt said as he leaned on the bar.

"I'll talk with him. I warned you that Sissy can be a handful," Kitty chuckled.

"I think you should have warned the rest of Dodge as well," Matt said jokingly. Kitty made a face and was about to reply when the sound of Sissy's laughed filled the street out front of the saloon.

"Speak of the devil," Matt chirped, causing Kitty to scowl at him, in a humorous way. Matt tried to hide his smile as they watched Doc and Sissy enter the Long Branch. Doc saddled up at the bar, next to Matt, while Sissy and Kitty moved to the back table to have a look at what Sissy had purchased.

"How'd that go?" Matt asked.

"Buy me a drink," was Doc's reply.

Matt smiled and motioned to Sam to pour the doctor a drink, "That good, huh?"

Sam slid the glass in front of the doctor who immediately took a long drink before he looked up at the marshal, "If there's a rash of neck sprains, you'll know why," he said while looking past Matt toward Kitty and Sissy.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Matt tried to calm the doctor down.

"You should have seen what happened to Jonas!" Doc half laughed and took another long drink from the glass.

Matt made a face, "I heard about it," he smiled slightly. "Kitty said she'd talk to him later," the marshal stated.

"Look at that thing!" Doc pointed to the two women who were ogling over Sissy's new bonnet.

Matt turned and looked, "That's…"

"What I said," Doc chuckled. "I felt the need to hit it with a stick!"

"Well, as long as she likes it," Matt looked at the doctor, "and Kitty doesn't," he added with a strange look on his face. Doc nodded in agreement, "Think Kitty has better taste," he said over his drink. Matt grunted in response to the doctor's observation.

Jason Burton hovered outside the saloon door, he had peered in to see if Sissy was there, and once he determined that she was, he straightened his tie and casually pushed through the swing doors.

Doc nudged Matt on the elbow, garnering his attention to the newcomer to Dodge. "Did he ever say why he came here?" Doc asked in a hushed voice.

Matt shook his head no, "I don't go around asking people why they've come to Dodge! That seems pretty harsh," the marshal added.

Doc grumbled something under his breath as he watched Burton pass by, out of the corner of his eye. Matt watched the doctor with interest, and then watched Burton as he walked to the back table and presented himself to Sissy and Kitty.

"Good afternoon," Jason smiled and tipped his hat.

"Oh, hello," Sissy smiled back as she repackaged her bonnet.

"I was just wondering if I could buy you lunch, or something," Burton played on his nervous act.

Sissy smiled, "That would be delightful," the giggled.

Kitty glanced over to Matt and Doc who were now hovering over the lunch spread that Kitty usually placed out on the bar – Sam was finishing up the finally touches. There were cold cut meats, breads, hard boiled eggs and pickles – a light meal for the middle of the day.

Sissy pointed to the bar, "We could have some of that," she smiled at Jason.

"I suppose. But I'd like to get to know you a little more," Burton said in a quiet tone.

Sissy nodded, "That too would be nice," she as she stood. "Kitty, would you see this gets to my room?" she asked as she patted the hat box lightly.

"Certainly," Kitty smiled as she watched Sissy get up and leave with Jason Burton.

Although he didn't see them, he knew every eye in the bar was on them. Jason slowly opened the swing door and allowed Sissy through first, before he followed. He had to make this right in order to gain the confidence of the town's folk, including the doctor.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "I told you, Doc. He's just shy and looking for someone to talk to," the marshal gently nudged the physician.

Doc picked up a piece of corned beef and chewed on it while he watched the two younger people outside the door, "I suppose you are right," he mumbled through the brisket.

"I hope Sissy is gentle with him," Kitty stated as she joined Matt and Doc at the bar.

Doc glanced over to Kitty, "I somehow doubt we have to worry about him," he said with an underling tone.

Kitty looked at Matt and shrugged. "He's been like that ever since Burton came to town," Matt explained in a hushed voice.

"I know he was acting strange the other day. You don't suppose something is wrong, do you?" Kitty asked.

Matt didn't know what to say and shook his head, "I spoke with Burton and he seems sincere," Matt offered.

Doc remained watching the door as he finished his drink.

"Doc, would you like another drink?" Kitty asked.

"Huh?' Doc looked over his shoulder.

"Would you like another drink?" Kitty asked.

Doc drew a deep breath, "No," he added with a shake of his head. "I have a few things I need to attend to," he said as he placed the empty glass onto the counter. It was almost as if the doctor was in a trance as his eyes went back to the doors. "Thanks for the food," he said quietly as he left.

Kitty frowned, "There's something wrong with him," she said looking up to Matt.

Matt nodded, "I know, but I can't figure it out. He's been this way since that man came into town," he said looking deep into Kitty's eyes.

"Does Doc know him?" Kitty enquired.

Matt shook his head no, "He said he didn't know him," the marshal's eyes shifted to the door. "Maybe Doc needs a break."

Kitty pursed her lips, "Well I'm beginning to not like it," Kitty added.

Matt looked back at the saloon owner, "Now don't you start too," he said.

"Matt, just watch out for Doc, will you?" Kitty said before she picked up a piece of cheese and ate it.

Matt made a face, "I always look out for Doc, and you and everyone else," he stated.

Kitty smiled, "I know. I'm just worried about Doc," she said looking to the door.

"Now, Kitty, I can't be watching Doc around the clock. And whatever he thinks is wrong about this man, is nonsense and you know it. I've talked to Jason Burton and he seems like a nice fellow and seems very shy. Perhaps Sissy can help him along," Matt growled. He was getting tired of all the speculation of the man that came in on the stagecoach.

Kitty drew a breath through her nose while her lips pursed into a thin line, "I guess we'll just have to wait to see what Sissy has to say," she said in Doc's defence.

Matt nodded, "And I'm sure you will see I'm right," he smiled.

Kitty looked at Matt and then to the door again, "Yeah…I'm sure you are," she said quietly, and rather unconvinced.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc approached the staircase to his office when he was stopped by Wilburn Jonas, "Doc, if Ellen finds out…" he fussed.

"About what?" Doc asked.

"That friend of Kitty's…" Jonas stammered.

"What about her?"

"You saw what happened in there," Jonas pointed back to his store.

Doc nodded, "I did, and I don't thing anything about it would upset Ellen," he smiled slightly.

Jonas looked back to the street, "But I feel like I…" he couldn't put his feelings into words.

"Jonas, you aren't the only one," Doc smiled. "That Sissy Mitchell is a very attractive woman and it is hard not to think so," he patted the store owner on the shoulder.

"So it just wasn't me?" Jonas asked, almost hurt.

Doc shook his head no, "You, me and even Festus," he blinked and deliberately excluded Matt from the equation.

Jonas exhaled, "In a way I'm glad to hear that," the store owner tried to smile but was too embarrassed. "I'd better get back to my store," he said before he scooted off.

Doc ticked his head and drew his right hand across his moustache before he climbed the stairs. "That Sissy sure is something," he chuckled to himself s he reached the small landing at the top of the stairs. Doc glanced down to the street before he opened the door – he was grateful not to see Jason Burton anywhere in sight. The doctor entered his office and closed the door behind him and again his interest was the microscope that sat in the fine wooden box on his desk. He decided to try a few experiments with the instrument in hopes that he'd be able to use it in his practice. Doc's dilemma was he really wasn't sure what to experiment with, or why.

Jason Burton walked with Sissy Mitchell up the street, "I saw a diner up the way," Burton pointed out.

"I know the one you mean. Doc and I walked past it this morning," she smiled. "It looks like a nice place," she added.

"Good," Jason smiled. "I'll treat you to lunch."

Sissy smiled and eased as she was beginning to like the stranger from the stagecoach. "I still can't believe that you never spoke to me during the ride," she stopped and looked Jason in the eyes.

Burton wet his lips, playing along, "I'm not that good with conversations, especially with women," he said looking back.

"Well, I guess I'd better change that!" Sissy laughed and tucked her arm under Burton's and began to move toward the diner.

"You are a spirited woman," Jason smiled.

"Oh you have a lot to learn," Sissy laughed back. Burton tightened his jaw muscles and wondered how much more playing he had to do to convince the people in Dodge he was just passing through.

Jason Burton paused at the door of the diner, "I'm only passing through Dodge," he stated.

"Me too," Sissy smiled. "And until then, I plan to have a good time," she laughed.

Burton's jaw dropped slightly open, "Well, it's…" he tried to back peddle.

"Nonsense!" Sissy cut him off. "You need to relax!" she giggled.

Jason couldn't deny that fact, "You're right. I have a few more days before I need to leave," he smiled.

"Now you're getting into the spirit of things! We go through life only once and we should make damn sure we live each moment," she smiled broadly as she entered the dinner.

A lump stuck in Jason's throat, "Yes," he slowly said as his mind raced back to the reason he was in Dodge in the first place. "You are so right," he slowly smiled.

Sissy winked, "Are you buying lunch or not?" she asked placing her hand on her hip.

"But of course," Jason Burton stated as he opened the door into the little diner. There was a decent crowd and still a few seats left along the counter, "This isn't fancy," Burton noted.

"As long as the food is good, I don't care," Sissy said as she adjusted her skirt while she sat on a stood at the counter. "Furthermore, I'm more interesting in the drinks you said you would buy me," she chirped as Jason sat down next to her.

"Oh, yes," Burton said. "Can that be later, like tonight?" he asked.

"It could be anytime in my books!" Sissy laughed.

Jason nodded, "Fine," he said as he nestled onto the stool next to Sissy. "I'd like to get to know your friends too," he forced a smiled.

"Oh, you will love Kitty and her friends. They are just darlings," Sissy chuckled. "Doc is quite special and a real charmer. I haven't got much out of him, but I know he has plenty of stories to tell," she sighed. "I love stories," she said and she perched her chin onto her right hand and looked at Jason. "What's your story?" she asked.

The question threw Burton off, "Oh, I'm sure it's not that interesting," he scoffed.

"Everyone has a story and to me they are all interesting," Sissy stated.

Burton pursed his lips, "Maybe some other time," he said and looked down at the overly used grungy paper menu. Sissy didn't know what to think of her new friend's comment so she merely shrugged and read her own menu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty excused herself from what she was doing behind the bar, "Sam, I'm going over to see Jonas," she smiled.

"Certainly," the tall craggy-faced barkeep smiled as he watched his boss leave the saloon.

Kitty wasn't sure what she was going to say to the store owner, but she knew she had to say something.

Wilbur Jonas was busy out front of his store, restocking some of the baskets with apples and squash. "Mr. Jonas?" she called. It was rare that she used the mister part.

Jonas looked over his shoulder, "Oh, hello, Miss Kitty," he grew immediately flushed.

"Matt told me what happened with Sissy, and I just came to tell you that she meant no harm. She's been that way since the first day we met!" Kitty chuckled.

"Miss Kitty," the store owner looked around, "she must have thought I wasn't married…"

Kitty nodded, "She assumes that a lot," she smiled.

"I didn't know what to say!" Jonas stammered.

"Be thankful Doc was there for you," Kitty winked.

Jonas nodded. "That I am," he said as he adjusted his spectacles on his nose.

"Believe me, there's no need to worry," Kitty patted Jonas on the forearm. "Once she knows a man is spoken for, she respects that," she said as her eyes drifted down the street to the little red-brick jail house.

Jonas released a deep breath, "That's a relief," he half laughed and then sighed, again exhaling a breath. Kitty bit her lip trying to hide her smiled. Somehow, and sometimes, the innocence of her friend's made her want to laugh – Jonas was one of those friends.

"If you'd like a drink later to calm those nerves," she noted, "come over to the saloon. It'll be on me," Kitty winked.

"Oh, that's mighty nice," Jonas fussed. "Maybe after I close, it that's alright right," he said still hoping for a free drink.

Kitty turned back to the Long Branch, "Of course! And if you see Doc, drag him along too," she smiled.

Jonas again sighed with relief, however, he knew he was going to have to tell Ellen about what happen, otherwise, some time down the road someone would say something. First, he decided to have that drink, once the day was through.


	15. Chapter 15

Doc sat at his desk reading the instruction booklet that came with the microscope – most of it was making sense to him, but he still failed to see how he would be able to use the instrument to its fullest potential in his small office with meagre means. There wasn't one thing that came to mind as he looked up at the brass apparatus. He ticked his head and still wondered why a man so far in his past would remember him and send him such a thing, especially in a will. He tried to think what might have happened all those years ago, yet nothing materialized.

Doc placed the booklet down and stood up; pacing across his floor to look out the front windows that fronted the busy street below; thrusting his left hand deep into this trouser pocket, he parted the sheer drapes with his right hand and looked down at the people below. It amazed the doctor at how quickly Dodge was growing and the number of people passing through each day. He shook his head in amazement, until he spotted Sissy Mitchell and Jason Burton crossing the street.

Again, a strange feeling crept over the doctor as he watched the younger couple wave their way through the traffic on Front Street as they seemingly headed toward the Long Branch.

Doc's eyes narrows and decided to take it upon himself to check with Matt to see if there were any warrants out for the younger man named Jason Burton. He knew Matt would likely be irritated with his request, but he had to satisfy his own curiosity.

With another quick tick of his head, Doc walked to the coat rack next to the office door and pulled his jacket off the upper peg. He swiftly pulled the coat on and then grabbed his trademark black felt hat, plopping in on his head as he jerked the door open. There was a small fire building inside the doctor as he sought answers to questions he may not find answers to.

Doc walked down the stairs and in his mind formulated how he was going to actually goad Matt into doing what he asked of him. He knew the marshal had pretty much cleared Jason Burton of any wrong doing or intent to commit a crime, but he still had to get Matt to look at the back posters – if only for his own piece of mind.

As luck would have it, Matt was just leaving the Long Branch and the two men almost bumped into each other, as Doc's attention was focused on the jail house. "Doc?" Matt said as he grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders to steady him.

"I was just coming to see you," the doctor said as he straightened himself out from the near mishap.

"Oh? About what?" Matt asked as he grew suspicious of the doctor. There was a look about the older man, Matt knew all too well. His brow knitted together and he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt.

Doc swiped his right hand across his moustache, "Can we talk somewhere else?" he hinted as he glanced over his shoulder to Jonas.

Matt made a face and motioned toward the jail house with a quick tick of his head. Without another word the two men walked down the street.

Wilbur Jonas saw the whole thing and shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder," he said to himself as he continued to pick through the cabbages in the bushel basket in front of his store.

Matt opened the wooden door into the jail house and allowed the physician through first, before he stepped in and closed the door behind him, "Okay, Doc. What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled his hat off and roughly planted it on the peg next to the door.

Doc turned and looked at Matt, "Could you just one more time go through the posters to make double sure there is nothing on that Jason Burton fellow," he said pointing toward Matt's desk.

"Doc, what has gotten into you?" Matt asked as he walked to his desk and stood behind it.

Doc looked frustrated, "Matt, please," he barked.

"Doc, I have gone through these, three times," Matt said as he picked up the posters and messages. "There is not one man meeting Jason Burton's description," he said dropping the paper into the desk.

Doc scowled and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, "I don't like him" he said looking out the window, "and I don't know why," he spoke in a hushed tone, as if he was almost embarrassed to say what he did.

Matt moved out from behind is desk and stood over the doctor's shoulder, "Maybe you're jealous," he said.

Doc shot a look back over his shoulder, "I'm old enough to be her daughter!" he snapped. Matt's eyebrows lifted. "Furthermore, Kitty has me attached already," Doc huffed as he returned his gaze out the window.

Matt nodded, "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," he smiled and moved back to his desk and pushed the pages around.

Doc turned, "Matt, there is something about that man that bothers me," he stated.

Matt looked up from the papers, "I can see that. But I don't know what I can do for you, Doc."

Doc drew a deep breath and pursed his lips, "Maybe you're right," he snorted. "I'm just reading into this when there really isn't anything," he said as he ran his left hand across the back of his neck. He only said that to put Matt at ease, because he was still certain that Burton was up to something – he'd see his kind before.

Doc's shoulders slumped, "I better get a move on. Widow Spencer is expecting me in an hour," he said as he slowly moved to the door.

Matt watched his friend, "Doc. If I do find anything on Burton, you'll be the second one to know," he offered.

Doc's hand was on the latch, "The second one?"

Matt smiled, "Doc, I would be the first one to know," he smiled.

Doc made a safe, "I'll get you for that," he said then paused at the door. "That's a joke, in case you didn't get it," he then laughed as he left he jail house.

Matt rolled his yes and watch Doc cross the street. A slow but creeping thought came into the marshal's mind – what if Doc had reason to feel the way he did? Matt drew a breath and decided he'd better go back to the Long Branch and see if he could get anything out of Jason Burton.

Once Doc had entered the livery stable, Matt walked to the wooden filing cabinet and pulled open the top drawer where he kept older posters. He reached in and pulled a file that was a year old and took it to his desk where he sat down and began to go through the posters, one by one.

Doc walked up the street toward his office in order to get his medical bag and even thought he figured Burton was in the Long Branch with Sissy, his eyes scanned the street, just in case.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt was engrossed with the old poster so much, he hardly noticed Festus entre the jail house. The hill man sputtered to himself for a few seconds before he realized that Matt wasn't paying him any attention, "Whatcha donin'?" he asked the marshal as he stepped in front of Matt's desk.

Matt slowly looked up from his desk and he was clearly not amused – it wasn't what Festus said, but what Doc had asked him to do, "Looking through these old posters, why?' he grunted.

Festus thought for a second, "Well ifin they are old, what are you bothering?" he snorted as he sat down at the small table near the middle of the room. "I mean haven't we go them yet?"

Matt drew a breath, "I really don't know why I'm doing it. Other than the fact Doc asked me to," he stated.

"What fer?" Festus asked as he pulled his gun from his holster and rotated the chamber in his fingers as he inspected the barrel and hammer.

"Doc has some strange feeling about that Jason Burton fellow," Matt said as he looked back for at the pile of posters.

"Likely jealously," Festus chuckled as he shook his head.

Matt looked back up at the deputy, "Huh?"

"Wall if you saw the way that Burton was sparkin' Miss Sissy, and you weren't already attached, you'd likely be jealous too," Festus said.

"Doc's too old to be sparkin' anyone!" Matt snapped.

Festus looked over to the marshal, "Just because there's snow on the roof, it don't mean the fire's out," he said.

Matt made a face, "Well I think there's something more to it that is bothering Doc," he said with a huff.

Festus made a face, "Did that old scutter say what?" he said lifting himself from the chair and walking toward Matt's desk. There was concern in the hill man's voice.

Matt closed the folder, "No. He's just got a weird feeling about Jason Burton," he sighed as he stood. "I have to at least look into it," he said glancing back to the folder on his desk.

"Was there anything?" Festus pointed at the over stuffed folder.

Matt shook his head no, "Nothing," he stated as he looked out the window and across the street. "Maybe Doc's not feeling well," he looked over to his deputy.

Festus' eyebrows lifted, "That ain't like Doc. Ifin' something is bothering than there usually is," he stated.

Matt nodded, "I know. But I just don't know what that is. Neither does he," the marshal's eyes shifted to the hill man. "And what did you mean about Burton and Sissy?" he asked.

Festus shrugged, "Nothing much, except that I doubt that you could get a pry bar between them at the moment," he said with a slight blush to his face.

Matt's eyebrows knitted, "That's interesting. Just a few days ago he was too shy to talk to anyone," he said.

"Wall, Miss Sissy isn't that hard to talk to," Festus swallowed with a slight chuckle.

Matt made a face, "I know that," he snapped as he walked to the door and grabbed his hat from the wooden peg before jerking the door open. He needed to find out why Jason Burton was so much under Doc Adams' skin.

Festus watched his boss as the tall marshal left the jail house, "Whatever it is, Matthew I hope you find it," he said of his dear friend Doc.

Matt walked with purpose up the street toward the Long Branch to see if he could pry any information from Burton. He pushed through the swing doors and to his dismay, Sissy and Kitty were alone at the back table and Jason Burton was nowhere in sight. He pursed his lips before he entered the saloon and walked to the back of the room.

"Well, hello Matt!" Kitty chirped.

Matt tipped his hat toward the women, "Kitty. Sissy," he paused.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind," Kitty stated.

Matt tried to shrug off the comment, "How are things" he asked looking around the room.

"Fine, I suppose, why? Is there something wrong?" Kitty asked with growing concern.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Matt then asked Kitty. Kitty nodded, "Sure," she smiled.

"I mean alone," Matt smiled over to Sissy.

"Oh. Sure," Kitty said as she got to her feet, and excused herself from Sissy's company before she followed Matt to the end of the long bar. "What's wrong?" she asked as she nested in next to the marshal.

Matt looked around the room, "I don't know if there is anything wrong, but Doc's been acting a little weird lately," he said with a quick glance over to Sissy.

Kitty caught the marshal's looked and smiled, "You don't think Doc's sweet on Sissy, do you?"

Matt looked at Kitty like she had kittens crawling out her ears, "No!" he huffed, "But Festus does," he admitted. "Doc's too old to be courting or anything else," the marshal grumbled.

Kitty's eyebrows lifted, "Oh, I wouldn't say that. Sure Doc is older, but he's got a romantic side to him," she smiled.

"Not you too!" Matt snapped.

"I didn't say anything to suggest that was the case, but I wouldn't rule it out," Kitty barked back. Matt made a face, "Well, it if isn't then what's wrong with him?" he then asked.

"Why do you think anything is wrong?" Kitty asked as she rested her chin on her balled up right hand while looking Matt in the eyes.

"He asked me to go through all the old wanted posters looking to see if there was anything on Jason Burton," Matt stated.

"And was there?" Kitty asked.

Matt shook his head no, "Of course not. Doc just has this feeling that he's up to something for some reason," Matt added.

Kitty pursed her lips, "To me it sounds like Festus is right," she smiled slightly.

Matt's face read that of disapproval and disappointment of what Kitty had just said. "Well, don't set a shower date just yet. I need to get to the bottom of this, first," Matt grunted as he pushed back from the bar. "Where is Burton now?"

Kitty shrugged, "He said he had some business to attend to and left about half an hour ago."

Matt nodded, "I'll see you later," he said as he left the saloon. Kitty watched the marshal for a moment before she returned to the table and rejoined Sissy. "Is everything alright?" Sissy asked.

Kitty made a face, "I'm not sure," she said as her eyes came back to her friend.


	17. Chapter 17

Jason Burton waited patiently in the small line at the bank. He was, however, anxious to get the money that his cashier's check would get him – two hundred dollars and he smiled wickedly to himself with what a portion of the money was going to be spent on. He felt it safer to travel without that amount of cash on him.

"Next," the teller at the end of the service counter called out through the wicket.

Burton stepped up and presented the man with the document. "Do you have any way I can verify this?" he asked Burton.

Jason shook his head no, "I'm just passing and through I'd spend some money in you lovely town," he smiled.

The teller nodded, "I see," he stated as he looked back down at the paper, "Very well," he smiled as he stamped the piece of paper before filing the bank draft in a folder to his left. He then opened the cash drawer and counted out the money, in front of Burton. Slowly, Jason slid his hand forward and retrieved the money that was pushed part way through the wicket. "Enjoy," the teller smiled.

"I certainly will," Burton touched the brim of his hat with the paper money before he folded in and stuffed into his vest pocket and left the bank. The shop across the street held his interest, "Percy Crump, Furniture and Undertaker," he said to himself as he stepped down off the boardwalk and proceeded across Front Street.

Burton paused at the door of the shop and admired some of the finely crafted furniture in the window, next to the plain pine casket. Next to that was a fancier casket with brass fittings, but in his mind, the plain one would do just fine and he nodded in self approval.

Jason turned and scanned the street before he entered the shop to make his purchase. He slowly moved through the dingy shop and noted the chemical smells in the stagnant air. Burton stood looking down at the pine box when Percy Crump came from the back room, "Oh, sorry," the tall lackey man with the black goatee apologized. "I was busy with a…" he paused, "customer," he said thumbing over his shoulder to the room with the heavy drape door covering.

"That's alright," Jason smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Crump asked.

"I'd like to purchase this," Burton stated as he patted his hand on the smooth lid.

"Oh?" Crump wondered.

"It's for a friend," Jason smiled.

"Is he ill?" Crump asked.

Jason nodded, 'You could say that. I know one thing, he's not going to make it to Friday," he said looking back down at pine box.

"It sounds serious. Does Doc know?" Crump asked as he stepped closer.

Jason nodded yes, "We're mutual friends," he said.

"I see," Crump was satisfied with the younger man's reply. "Is this the right size?" he then asked.

"Yes. It will do just fine," Burton answered as he pulled the money from his vest pocket.

"What about the funeral costs and the plot in the cemetery?" Percy asked.

"His other friends will cover those, I'm sure," Burton smiled.

"What about a headstone?"

"I'm sure his friends will want one of those too, and they will look after that as well," Burton counted through the money. "How much do I owe you?" he asked.

Percy looked down to the casket and then up to the man, "That one is seventy-five dollars," he said, "unlined."

"That's just fine," Burton smiled slightly as he counted out the money and handed it to the undertaker.

"When will I know to pick this fellow up?" Crump asked.

"Don't worry about that just now. You'll hear about it," Burton said as he tipped his hat and left Percy standing next to the pine coffin.

Jason Burton pulled the stump of the old cigar from his other vest pocket and stared at it, this was time for a brand new one he thought as he flicked the old on out onto the street. Burton walked along Front Street until he found the tobacconist and the familiar cigar Indian standing proud out front of the store. Burton paused and studied the wooden figure and remembered the one in front of the store back east – the one his father sometimes took him to. On those occasions, this father would always by young Jason a treat, if he kept the cigars a secret from his mother – what child wouldn't agree for a few sticks of horehound and a glass of sarsaparilla.

Jason's jowls flexed as he walked through the open door – again the aroma inside the store brought him back to his youth – one he felt he was robbed of, thanks to Doctor Galen Adams. However, he smiled, that too would change soon.

Burton walked along the counter and looked at various pipes and types of tobacco as he tried to remember the kind his father smoked, he didn't know the name, but he thought he could recognize the label it he saw it.

"Can I help you?" the male clerk asked as he leaned across the counter with his glasses perched partway down his nose.

"I think so," Burton said. "I'd like two of your finest cigars," he said as he squared himself to the clerk.

"Let me get some for you," the older man said as he pushed off from behind the counter and collected a few samples.

Jason continued to look around the shop from where he stood. It was very similar in so many ways of the one he could remember from his youth.

"How about these?" the gentleman clerk asked as he carefully placed several cigars on the counter top.

Jason picked up the first one and gently ran it under his nose as he breathed in. It wasn't the smell he wanted and moved on to the next, doing the same thing. The result was the same. Finally his eye caught the gold and green coloured band on the last of the cigars and he slowly lifted it to his nose. A slow satisfied smile curved his mouth, "Yes," he said happily.

"Excellent! How many would you like?" the clerk asked.

"Just two, like I said," Burton said.

The older man nodded and took the remainder of the cigars away and retrieved one of his customer's chosen brand, "That will be three dollars each," he stated, placing the second cigar on the counter. No wonder his father bribed him as a child. "Here's six dollars," Burton grunted as he placed the money onto the counter top and snatched up the cigars.

"Thank you for your patronage," the older man smiled as he watched his customer walk to the door and prepare to smoke from one of the cigars.

Jason Burton straightened his back as he bit the tip off the end of the cigar and lit it with a match from his coat pocket. His eyes spotted the marshal across the street, so he decided to make his way back to the Long Branch and Sissy.

Matt caught sight of the younger man out of the corner of his eye and stood watching him from when he left the tobacconist and what direction he was heading. There was noting unusual about buying cigars and the marshal began to think that Doc was indeed jealous over Sissy Mitchell and Jason Burton. He couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief.


	18. Chapter 18

Out of total curiosity, with both Doc's and Festus' words nagging at him, Matt followed Jason Burton down the street and eventually caught up to him, "Enjoying the town?" the marshal asked.

The question caught Jason slightly off guard as he didn't see Matt approaching him. He pulled the cigar out of his teeth and nodded, "I sure am," he smiled. "There are some fine stores here," he commented as he looked at the smouldering cigar.

Matt nodded, "Yeah, we do," the marshal smiled and bid the younger man a farewell as he continued to walk down the street. Burton watched the marshal leave, before he continued his slow pace back to the Long Branch. The whole time he thought about the pine coffin and his plans and how they were all falling together so nicely. The only piece not in place was Doc Adams, but he was confident that too would work out.

Burton wet his lips as he pushed through the doors of the saloon. He managed to eat up several hours, and was ready for another drink. He also knew he had to keep up his "interest" in Sissy Mitchell and little did she know that he had now included her in his plan.

Kitty looked up from the bar where she and Sissy were talking to Sam, "You came back," the saloon owner smiled.

"Of course," Burton smiled. "How could I possibly stay away?" he asked with a wink and stood next to Sissy, who smiled back.

"Matt was looking for you," Kitty stated.

Jason nodded, "He found me," he then said as he looked over to the bar keep, "Scotch," he said placing some money on the bar.

"You don't seem pleased about that," Sissy noted.

Jason looked over to Sissy, "I just don't know why he keeps trying to find me," he shrugged. "I haven't done anything wrong," he replied as he snuffed out his cigar in the ashtray on the bar.

Sam Noonan placed the glass in front of Jason and moved down the bar to serve another patron.

"Maybe he's just hoping that you are enjoying your time here and fitting in alright," Sissy commented. "You do seem awfully shy at times," she smiled.

Jason made a face, "I suppose you're right," he said as he took a drink from the glass. He had to refrain from spitting the liquid back into the glass when he spotted the undertaker at the door, "Oh there you are," Percy crump said.

Kitty looked over to Jason Burton and studied the man. Burton placed his glass down onto the bar and quickly walked over to Crump, "What is it?" he asked in a hushed tone as his eyes scanned the room.

"You didn't wait for your receipt for the," Crump was saying before Burton took him by the elbow to the far end of the bar. "I don't want to up set anyone with this," he said glancing down the bar at Kitty and Sissy and back again.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Percy apologized as he looked down the bar wondering who he had just looked at – it could have been any of the dozen people along the bar. "Here's your copy," he said handing the paper to Burton.

"Thank you," Jason tried to smile.

"I will see you later," Crump said as he left.

"Later," was all Jason could say as he stuffed the paper into his coat pocket and strolled back to the women.

Kitty had a puzzled look on her face, "What was that all about?' she half laughed at Jason's odd reaction to seeing the undertaker.

"Oh," Burton paused, "I saw something in his window that I purchased," he said with a slight hint of nerves in his voice.

"Furniture or a casket?" Kitty laughed and looked at Sissy who broke into a giggle.

"Uh, furniture," Jason smiled weakly.

Kitty's eyebrows lifted, "Well, Percy Crump is one of the finest cabinet makers in Dodge," she smiled. "Whatever you bought, you'll be happy with, but how are you going to get it home?" she then asked.

"Oh, I'm not taking it just yet," Jason said. "I'll arrange that at a later date," he stammered. "You see, I collect furniture from all over the place," he said as he quickly sipped on his drink.

"I think that's a very interesting hobby," Sissy smiled.

Feeling he had both women now wrapped around his finger, "I certainly enjoy it," he smiled.

Kitty looked at her friend, "Sissy, why don't you and Jason go and talk about the furniture," she suggested.

"If you don't mind, Kitty," Sissy smiled.

"No. Go ahead," Kitty urged as she watched Jason Burton escort Sissy to the back table.

Sam met up with Kitty at the bar, "That seemed rather strange," he said in a low suspicious tone.

Kitty looked at the barkeep, "So it just wasn't me, then?"

Sam shook his head no as he leaned on the counter, "I've never hear of anyone travelling around buying furniture and having sent home," he said with a half laugh. "It seems ridiculous to me."

Kitty couldn't help agree, "I'll talk to Sissy later to see what Mr. Burton had to say," Kitty said as she narrowed her eyes and looked over her shoulder toward the back table.

"Ahem," Doc grunted from Kitty other side.

The redhead quickly looked to her right, "Oh, Hi, Doc," she smiled. "Can I buy you a drink?" she offered.

"That sure would be neighbourly," the doctor said as he swiped his hand across his moustache. Kitty motioned for Sam to pour Doc a drink. "What's going on back there?" Doc leaned back and looked past Kitty to the table where Sissy and Jason sat.

Kitty looked in the direction of the table before she turned and answered Doc's question with a question, "Have you ever heard of anyone going around the country buying furniture and shipping it home?"

Doc looked at Kitty with a rather puzzled look on his face, "You mean like antiquities? Certainly!" he grunted as he picked up the beer mug Sam placed before him and too a drink.

"Not antiquaries. More like what someone like Percy Crump might have made a year ago," Kitty stated.

Doc made a face, "You mean some thing contemporary? Well not really, unless there's something special about the piece, why?" he finally asked.

Kitty leaned forward slightly, "Jason Burton just told us he bought something from Percy Crump and was going to have it shipped home at a later date," she replied.

Again Doc leaned back, "Maybe he has plans," he said as he watched Sissy interacting with the man. "No one knows anything about him," he said as he leaned back to the bar. "But, I for one, don't trust him," he said over his beer mug.

Kitty wasn't sure what to say. Doc's comments made sense about the furniture and there didn't seem to be any cause for alarm from Sissy. In fact, Kitty thought, maybe she finally found that man she was looking for.

There was a moment of awkward silence between Kitty and Doc and finally the physician placed his mug down and looked at Kitty, "What!" he blurted out.

Kitty's eyes opened in surprise of the doctor's outburst, "What, what?" she asked.

"You've been thinking about something and somehow I figure that I'm involved in it somehow…" Doc narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going to prowl around his room to find out what he bought, if that's what you are thinking," he said wagging his right index finger Kitty.

Kitty's mouth dropped opened, "I'd never ask such a think," she snapped.

"Then you'd get Festus to do it, but he can't read and Matt would be mad as hell," Doc stated.

Kitty firmly planted her hand on her hip, "Doc I am not going to ask you or anyone else to go looking," she said in a hush voice.

"Oh," Doc sighed, somewhat.

"Doc, do you like Sissy?" Kitty finally asked.

Doc again drew his hand across his moustache, "What's there not to like? She's smart, attractive and funny," he said and then it dawned on him what Kitty was actually asking. "Heavens! I'm old enough to be her father!" he mumbled as he pointed toward Sissy.

"Alright, Doc," Kitty said trying to calm the doctor down. "It was only a question."

"Why would you ask it?" he growled and turned sharply toward the bar, glaring forward.

Kitty made a face, "Well, there's some concern that you don't like Jason because he likes Sissy," she tried to make sense.

Doc slowly looked over his shoulder, "I don't like Jason, and I don't know why, but I'll tell you it has noting to do with Sissy," he grunted and abruptly left the saloon.

Jason Burton half watched with interest as he sat with Sissy at the back table. He rather liked the exasperated flap the doctor left in, although he had no idea why. It was perfect in his books.


	19. Chapter 19

Doc stood out front of the Long Branch Saloon with a look that could kill. He was still steaming from the conversation he just had with Kitty Russell about Sissy Mitchell. He gruffly brushed his hand across his moustache when he noticed Matt watching him from up the boardwalk. Slowly the marshal approached the physician, "You look like you are about to explode!" he cracked.

Doc's eyes narrowed at the tall marshal, "As a matter of fact I am," he sputtered and shot a glance over his shoulder, shaking his finger toward the door, "What kind of a suggestion was that?" he growled.

Matt put up his hands to slow his friend, down a pace, "Hold on, Doc! You've lost me," he said.

Doc huffed, "Kitty just asked me if I _liked_ Sissy," he sternly stated with a snort and shaking his head in disbelief.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "What's wrong with that? She seems very nice," he added.

Doc's eye narrowed at the marshal, "It's not proper! I'm old enough to be her father!" Doc bellowed causing people on the street and passing by to pause and wonder what on earth was happening.

"Oh, that kind of like," Matt nodded as he tucked his thumbs over his gun belt as he rocked slightly back and forth on his boot heels. "It's because of Jason Burton, isn't it?" the marshal asked.

Doc's shoulders sagged slightly, "Seems like everything is about him lately," he growled as he swatted at his own comment.

"I've been keeping an eye on him and he seems perfectly fine. He's just trying to get to know the town a little," Matt stated.

Doc looked sharply up to Matt, "That doesn't make me like him any more," he snapped and looked across the street.

Matt pursed his lips not knowing what to say to his friend. "Personally, I think you shouldn't get so worked up over it," he then stated and sounded like a voice of reason.

Doc's eyes slowly lifted to Matt, "I suppose you're right. Maybe I am over reacting a bit," he snorted.

Matt tilted his head slightly, "A bit?" he asked.

Doc's eyes again narrowed, "Don't you start too," he scolded his friend.

"Come on, let me buy you a drink," Matt smiled, placing his right hand on Doc's shoulder. Doc mumbled something under his breath and finally agreed. Slowly he turned back toward the saloon, only to find Kitty coming out the door. They both looked at each other, "Doc, I didn't mean anything by what I said," she said batting her eyes at her old friend in an attempt to apologize.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought before he drew his hand over his moustache, "I know. I was just being a dang fool," he sputtered.

Kitty softly smiled and tilted her head, "Let me buy you a drink," Kitty offered as he opened the swing door.

Matt, standing right behind Doc right side was just about to say that he was going to buy the drinks, but Doc saw him over his shoulder and nudged him hard with his elbow. Matt looked down at his friend and noted the look on his face and decided it was best to keep his mouth shut.

Kitty took Doc by the left arm and led him back to the table where Jason and Sissy remained seated. Burton stiffed at the sight of the marshal again as he follow the doctor and the saloon owner to the table and took a seat next to him. Matt tipped his hat to Sissy who acknowledge the marshal, "Not out looking for bad guys today?" she quipped with a giggle.

Matt shook his head no, "There aren't any today," he smiled back.

Doc sat slightly sideways on his chair with his left arm over the back of the chair. His main purpose in doing so was not to make any eye contact with Jason Burton or Sissy Mitchell – all be it was awkward not to.

Kitty returned with a tray of drinks and placed them around the table. The doctor was slow to his, as he casually looked around the room and then the table. He caught Jason Burton looking at him with a slightly leering smile; at least Doc felt it was – there was another strange feeling that swept over the doctor as Burton lifted his glass and acknowledged the doctor with a slight toast.

Doc slowly lifted his glass, but didn't toast back as he squared himself to the table and tried to ignore the man across from him as he focused on the conversation that Kitty, Matt and Sissy were engaged in.

Burton finished his drink and stood up from the table, "Please excuse me," he smiled at the two women. "I'll see you later, I'm sure," he said with a quick glance to the doctor, but with Doc's hat still on, he didn't see Jason looking at him.

"Talk to you later," Sissy smiled as she looked up at the handsome man that she had travelled with. She longed for him to stay longer and listen to his stories and recount her own travels with him.

Jason Burton winked, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away," he smiled warmly. That Doc did pick up on and he almost spat his drink out, but refrained for fear of worsening any possible situation. He merely glanced up and shook his head slightly in disapproval before returned attention to his drink.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he wished that he could move his plan forward one day, but he kept the promise to himself all these years and he was determined to stick to it. Unnoticed, he drew a slow breath through his nose and turned away and walked out of the saloon.

Matt leaned slightly toward Sissy, "It seems you two are getting along well," he smiled.

Sissy smiled back, "He is shy, but once you get to know him, he as a lot to say and offer," she smiled as she watched Burton walk out the door.

Kitty's left eyebrow lifted as she looked at Matt then to Doc. The doctor looked like he was hiding under his black felt hat. Kitty leaned forward and looked up at the doctor, "You can come out now," she stated.

Doc shot a look at the saloon owner, "What's that suppose to mean?" he grunted. "I was just enjoying my drink, that's all," he grumbled.

Kitty made a face.

"Doc, you should get to know Jason. He knows a lot about medicine and things," Sissy stated across the table.

"Hum," Doc snorted, "Medicine, huh? How so?"

"He said his father was a doctor," she smiled.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "You don't say," he said with slight interest. "What is his father's name?"

Sissy sighed, "I never did get that out of him. I get the feeling that his father died quite a number of years ago, and they were very close. It's just they way he says tings, so I'm not certain," she smiled.

Doc pursed his lips, "I see," he said as he sipped on his drink.

"Maybe you knew him back east," Sissy smiled.

Doc said nothing, but the whole conversation just took on a surreal meaning to the doctor. He wondered how Jason Burton knew he was also from the east coast of the country, but then he remembered his earlier conversation with Sissy and how he thought she was also from the east. Somehow a connection was made and it caused Doc to feel uncomfortable.

"Doc, are you all right?" Kitty asked as she noticed the look on her friend's face.

"Oh, yes," Doc nodded. "Of course," he said swallowing back his drink and standing up to leave.

"Where are you going, Doc?" Matt asked.

Doc looked around, "Oh, I forgot I had some prescriptions to fill," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

"Then we'll see you later, Matt smiled.

"Sure," Doc said as he hastily left the saloon.

"Matt, there's something wrong with Doc!" Kitty stated.

Matt quickly looked over to Sissy who was enjoying her drink and without a word ticked his head toward Kitty's friend. Kitty nodded and a slight smile curved her lips – they were both fully convinced that Doc was head over heels for Sissy.


	20. Chapter 20

Jason Burton paced the floor of his darkened hotel room, and every now and again he'd stop long enough to look out his window to the doctor's office across the street. He felt he had a satisfying day, have to put up with Sissy Mitchell and her friends. In fact he was looking forward to leaving Dodge as soon as he was finished with his well laid plans.

Slowly he moved over to the small table next to the wingback chair and poured himself a drink, "Enjoy your evening, Doc," he smiled wickedly as he toasted toward the doctor's office. Jason wet his lips before he took a long sip from the glass. A satisfaction welled up inside him as he began to realize that his years of preparation would soon cone to fruition. All would be over tomorrow.

Burton again walked to the window and moved the curtain to get a better look down on the street at night; it seemed busy enough for nine thirty, however, given the number of saloons in Dodge, it wasn't any wonder.

Across the street, Doc had just finished his drink. The physician pulled his pocket watch out of his vest pocket and popped the gold cover open. He squinted as he tilted the watch face to the light, "Well, I should get going," he stated as he closed the watch with this thumb, before he slid it back into the pocket.

Sissy smiled, "It's been nice talking to you, Doc."

Doc nodded slightly; "Likewise," he smiled back as he stood up.

"I'll have Sam put on pot of coffee on, first thing tomorrow morning," Kitty stated and Doc acknowledged as he bid everyone a good evening and left to retire for the night. Doc stepped out onto the boardwalk and looked around the street. It was a warm enough evening, which was likely another cause for people to be out and about at that time of night. Doc snorted and ticked his head thinking that that the two lawmen of Dodge have had it easy of late. However, he thought, there were more times than he could count where either one got any sleep for days on end due to one problem or another. It all evens out he supposed as he slowly walked toward the stairs that led up to his office and small flat.

Doc stepped one foot onto the wooden stair and stopped – something made him look around, that's when he thought he saw someone looking down at him from the Dodge House Hotel, across the street. Jason pulled back from the window. With a tick of his head he shook it off feeling that perhaps the last drink was catching up to him and that his paranoia was getting the better of his somewhat inebriated mind. He drew his right hand across his moustache and continued to climb the stairs.

With a prolonged pause at the top of the staircase, Doc looked around again. The night now seemed cooler than it had moments earlier. The doctor laughed at himself, "Come on you ol' scutter," he muttered as he opened the door and entered his office. He knew for sure, it was time for bed.

As Doc approached his back room, he slowly peeled off on piece of clothing at a time, until he reached his bed where he plunked himself down and pulled off his ankle boots. His shoulder sagged slightly as he became more disappointed with himself. "You dang old fool. Heck, if I am interested in a woman, I shouldn't care about my age! I'm not in a rocking chair yet!" he huffed as he realized that he was harbouring interest in Sissy Mitchell. "I seriously doubt she'd feel the same way," he said to himself as he peeled off the rest of his clothes and pulled on his night shirt.

Adams walked back out to the outer office and dimmed the oil lamps before he headed to bed. However, he stopped on his way back to his bed with that uneasy feeling over him. Unlike his normal behaviour, the doctor walked over to the main door and locked it and with a sigh, he turned and headed back to his bed where he quickly rolled in and fell fast asleep.

Jason Burton watched the lanterns dim within the doctor's office, "Soon, Doc. Soon you and I are going to have a meeting. One neither of us will forget, that is until you are dead," he sneered with another sip of his drink.

Burton was satisfied that the doctor was going nowhere for the night and sat down on his bed – she didn't bother to remove his pants. He laid back and pulled the sheet over his bare chest and slowly closed his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sound of wagons down on the street caused Doc to stir from a deep sleep. He drew his hand down over his face as he tried to wake himself – that was followed by a yawn. His eyes slowly opened to the brightness of the early morning. The doctor remained laying on the bed for a moment trying to decide whether he actually wanted to get up, or turn over for another hour of sleep.

He guessed that it was roughly six in the morning. Unfortunately it seemed the more he liked the idea, the noisier it seemed to get outside. "Damn," he sputtered to himself as he sat up and gruffly pulled back the blankets while swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Doc placed his right hand at the small of his back and arch backward slightly. He yawned again then smacked his lips together. "Coffee," he said as he pulled himself to his feet and began to dress to face the day. Maybe he thought, this would be the day that Jason Burton would leave, but knowing how sweet he was for Sissy, there was little chance of that happening, unless Sissy left too.

Once clothed, Doc ran a brush over his wavy sliver hair, trying to get it in control so he'd look somewhat more reasonable in public. His hand then swept across his bristled chin, "I suppose I should have these scraped off soon too," he said as he studied the stubble in the mirror. He ticked his head slightly and left the back room, passed his roll top desk and proceeded to the door, picking his jacket and hat off the rack on his way out the door.

He plopped the black felt hat onto his head and then pulled the jacket on before he pulled the door closed, at the top of the stairs. The street below was a bustle of activities.

Doc ambled down the stairs and acknowledged Wilbur Jonas' greeting as the store owner was busy helping to unload some fresh produce. Doc turned and walked across the boardwalk, just in time to see Jason Burton and Sissy Mitchell strolling up the street away from him. The doctor grunted in disapproval and with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache, he pushed through the swing doors of the Long Branch Saloon.

Kitty was with Sam at the long bar and they both looked up when they saw the doctor strolling across the floor toward them, "I take it you saw Sissy with Jason," Kitty said.

Doc nodded, "Not a sight I wanted to see first thing in the morning," he grumbled.

Kitty smiled and poured the doctor a coffee, "This will cheer you up," she said as she placed the blue willow pattered cup and saucer in front of her friend.

Doc looked up at the redhead, "What would really cheer me up would be him leaving Dodge!" he quipped as he picked up the cup and drank the coffee. Kitty half heartily agreed as she sighed.


	21. Chapter 21

Jason walked along the boardwalk and stopped and slowly turned toward Sissy, "You know I have grown awfully fond of you," he smiled.

Sissy looked up at Burton, "I sort of felt that way toward you on the stagecoach. Your awkward silence made me laugh inside. I'm glad we've finally met," she smiled.

Burton pretended to be embarrassed, "I don't know what to say," he said looking down to the boardwalk.

Sissy lifted her right hand and touched Jason's chin with her thumb and index finger to lift his head so he'd look at her, "Why don't we have a picnic and talk about it," she smiled.

Jason nodded, "That's a traffic idea," he winked.

"I'll see if Kitty can put something together for us and then we can go after the lunch hour," Sissy suggested.

Burton nodded, "That would be wonderful," he sheepishly smiled back.

Sissy stepped away, "I'll see you at the Long Branch around noon, then," she said.

"Wild horses," Jason smiled and Sissy giggled and quickly walked back down the street.

Jason smiled and lifted his eyes to the hotel, now was the time to begin. He looked up and down the street and quickly dashed across to get back to the hotel. It was time to gather the items he needed as he walked with determination into the hotel lobby and up the stairs to his room. With another look around, Burton pulled the key from his coat pocket and opened the door into his room. His breathing was heavy as he jerked the carpet bag from the chair to the bed. He quickly opened the bag and gently pulled out the sack that held the gun and other needed materials for his plan.

One last check, he pulled the contents out of the sack and repacked it, with care. Jason wet his lips as he tucked the sack under his left arm and left the hotel room. He had to force himself to slow down as he walked down the stairs and left the hotel.

Unnoticed, Jason Burton left the hotel and walked along the boardwalk then wove his way across Front Street until he found an alley that would take him to Water Street and the abandoned mill building. He stopped at the entrance to the alley and did another quick look over his shoulder. He saw no one looking and then dashed into the alley where he moved swiftly to the old building.

Once he reached Water Street, he noticed that there wasn't anyone in sight. He cautiously moved to the old wooden structure and undid the jury-rigged lock he put on it days earlier. He was satisfied that no-one had entered the building since he found it.

Jason walked to the one window and looked out as he placed the sack carefully on the workbench, "Finally the day has come," he sighed. "I have to be careful, now," he aid to himself as he looked back around the musty room. The main beam at the centre was ideal and he smiled, "I can't believe Adams still doesn't know who I am," he laughed at his own comment.

As Jason walked about the old building he slowly rubbed his hands together as he continued to go over his plans in his head. He nodded periodically as he walked through the scenario. It was now time to make it all happen – Burton walked to the door and slowly opened it, cautiously looking around again. Now he had to bring Sissy to the building and then, ultimately Doctor Galen Adams.

Jason Burton moved across Water Street like he was walking on hot coals. Part of him wanted to run and the other part tried desperately was trying to pace himself as he knew if he rushed things it wouldn't work out like he planned. Over thirty years of planning could be ruined if he made one single mistake. Jason made his way back to Front Street.

Burton stepped out on to Front Street and checked his pocket watch and he estimated he had about on hour before the whole plan began to roll. He drew a deep breath and decided to revisit the shop where Sissy bought the bonnet. This time he'd buy the matching parasol as a hook to get her to the old mill building.

With the parasol wrapped up in tissue and a bow added, Burton strolled down the street toward the Long Branch. He spotted Doc leaving and watched where the physician headed and it looked like he was going back up to his office. Jason didn't want to loose sight of the doctor so he sped up his plan.

Sissy and Kitty laughed as they packed the wicker basket, "You'll have a great time," Kitty smiled as she finished added a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"You know, at first I didn't hold any hope for him, but Jason but so sweet," Sissy laughed.

"You don't have to tell me," Kitty smiled. "I know you are a good judge of character," she winked.

"Awe, Kitty. We are so much alike and yet so different," Sissy smiled as she placed her hand on Kitty's forearm. "Of course we'll enjoy the picnic," she smiled.

"There's Romeo now," Kitty chuckled with was rewarded with a playful swat across the shoulder from Sissy. Kitty closed the basket and nudged it toward Sissy, "Have fun," she winked as she left the two alone.

"I see you're ready," Jason smiled.

"Yup," Sissy chirped then noticed the wrapped up parcel, "What's that?" she asked leaning sideway to peek behind Burton's back.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jason smiled and took the basket from the top of the bar. "Let's be on our way.

"See you kids later," Kitty said loudly as Jason and Sissy left the Long Branch.

"Where will we go?" Sissy asked as she lowly pooped her arm around Jason's.

"I know of a place that is off the beaten track and very quiet," Burton smiled over to Sissy, who squeezed his arm slightly tighter in approval. They continued to walk when Jason suddenly turned into any alleyway, "It's this way," he indicted. Sissy giggled and followed along.

Soon they were at the abandoned mill building, "Here it is," he smiled and pushed open the door.

"Are you sure it's alright that we go in?" Sissy asked as she poked her nose through the door.

Jason quickly set the basket and parcel down, "I doesn't matter," he leered.

Sissy looked over her shoulder only to see Jason's fist heading her way – she didn't have a chance to duck and the next thing she saw was utter blackness.

Jason dragged Sissy's limp body over to the far corner. Now it was time to get Doc.


	22. Chapter 22

Doc was busy at this desk, filling out his journal when the door opened. He looked up and saw Jason Burton standing in the entry. The doctor's eyes narrowed at the younger man, "What do you want," he asked with despise in his tone.

"Now look, doctor, I know you don't like me, but it's Sissy," he pointed to the door.

Doc quickly stood, "Sissy? What's happened to her?" he asked.

Burton shrugged, "We were going on a picnic," he began.

"I heard about that part," Doc gruffly said as he moved to his medical bag, "but what happened since?' he glared at Burton.

"Well I don't know! That's why I came to you," Burton said in haste.

"I see," Doc said cautiously, "take me to her," he lifted the medical bag off the chair and moved to the door. He didn't bother with his hat or coat, as he feared that any extra time might prove costly to Sissy.

Swiftly both men came down the wooden staircase and exited through the gate at the end of the alley.

Matt stopped in at the Long Branch and waited until Kitty finished with some of her business with Sam. "What can I do for you cowboy," she smiled.

Matt pushed his hat back on his head, "Not much," the marshal smiled. "Have you seen Doc this morning?" he then asked.

Kitty nodded, "Oh, yeah. He was in a fine lather over seeing Jason with Sissy earlier," she smirked.

Matt huffed, "I'd better have a talk with him before something serious happens between them," Matt said as he pushed off from the bar. "I'll see you later," he smiled and left the saloon.

Doc followed Jason Burton to the old mill building, "Why did you bring her here?" Doc snapped as he entered the structure – his eyes scanned the room until he found Sissy. She remained in a heap in the corner where Jason had placed her.

Doc rushed to her sided and knelt down, "How'd this happen?" he asked as he examined the growing bruise on her right cheek.

"It doesn't matter, Doc," Jason said as he stood over the doctor with the gun. "Stand up," he ordered.

Doc looked over his shoulder, "What is this all about?" he asked.

Burton motioned with the gun for Doc to stand and he did, "Now against that post," he indicated by flicking the gun in the direction of the post.

Doc wet his lips and slowly moved to the post, "Now what?" he glared at Jason.

Burton said nothing as he gathered the ropes and bandana and the stood before the doctor. He pushed him back against the post, "You don't remember me, do you, Doctor Adams?"

Doc studied the man's face and shook his head no.

Jason balled up his right fist and hit Doc hard in the gut, doubling him over and winding him enough that Jason could tie his hands behind the post. The ridged corners of the post dug into Doc's forearms and just as he was about to say something, Burton used the bandana to gag him. The last rope was for around the doctor's ankles.

Doc struggled against the restraints, but clearly, he wasn't going anywhere. Doc was sweating profusely as watched Jason Burton pace around the small room. Finally the man stopped, "I almost forgot something," he said as he fished thought the sack and pulled the rumpled hand drawn target out. He walked toward the doctor and without saying a word, he pinned the round piece of paper to Doc vest, right over his heart.

Doc swallowed as he looked down at the target and he mumbled something through the gag. He shook his head no as Jason stepped back and the sat on a bench across from the doctor.

"Thirty two years ago, you killed my father and mother," Burton stated. "And you don't remember?"

Doc shook his head no.

"You should. It was in cold blood," Burton said as he stood. "My father may have been a drunkard, but there was no need to kill him," he hissed. "Surely you remember Ruben and Elizabeth Burton. You schooled with Ruben," he snapped trying to get the doctor to remember.

Doc thought and finally an inkling of a memory – Ruben was a drunkard and trying to pass his examine in medical school – he beat his wife often and she for gave him until the last time when he found out that she was in love with Roger Oakley – the man that willed him the microscope. Everything was becoming surreal and Doc shook his head wildly as he tried to indicate that Burton was wrong. It was that faithful night when Doc went to intervene in yet another beating – he liked Elizabeth too, but didn't want to get any further involved – he was only there to try and stop Ruben's assault.

Jason droned on for a while as he explained why her had to do what he was about to do. Doc still struggled against the ropes.

Matt crossed the alley and walked up the stairs. He was about to knock on the door when Wilbur Jonas stepped out past the building, "Doc's not up there," the store owner stated.

"Do you know where he is?" Matt asked as he descended the staircase.

Jonas shrugged, "I think that young fellow came to get him and they left back through the alley." he pointed.

"Burton? Matt asked. Matt immediately didn't like the feel of this at all.

"I guess that's his name," Jonas stated.

And as if on cue, Festus was passing by and noted the look in Matt's face. "Matthew?" he deputy questioned.

"Come on Festus, I think Doc's in danger," Matt stated and began to follow the foot prints in the sandy soil.

Doc still fought against the ropes – Jason Burton's recount of the events was all wrong, and he had to tell him before he did anymore wrong. Doc again mumbled through the gag.

Matthew, these tracks lead to the old mill building," the hill man pointed.

"Hurry," Matt stated and yet he didn't know why.

Jason walked slowly across the room and picked up the gun, "You should recognize this, Doctor Adams. It's the one you killed my father with. And from his death, my mother too perished from a broken heart. Me?" he scoffed. "I was sent to work in a factory until I was eighteen. My family and youth were stripped way by you doctor," he said sternly. . "And so shall your friends be stripped of you."


	23. Chapter 23

Doc repeatedly shook his head no, trying to tell Jason that he was wrong. He even tried to talk through the bandana that was tied over his mouth, but Jason Burton didn't want to hear what the doctor had to say.

Matt and Festus approached the mill building," Why do you think ol' Doc is in trouble, Matthew?" Festus asked.

"Doc wouldn't go anywhere with Burton unless he had to. He hates him with a passion," Matt explained. "And as soon as Jonas said that Jason came for Doc, I felt that there was something wrong," he concluded.

The lawmen stopped about ten feet away from the building, "The door is unlocked," Festus whispered. Matt nodded.

Jason lifted the six-shooter and rolled back the hammer as he pointed it that the paper target pinned to Doc's chest.

Matt kicked the door open with his own gun levelled, "Jason, drop the gun," he ordered.

Jason Burton stood frozen with his gun levelled at the hog-tied doctor. He didn't speak a word.

"Drop the gun, Jason!" Matt ordered.

Jason swallowed and lifted the gun a little higher and pulled the trigger. There were two reports that sounded like one.

Doc sagged against the post – there was stunned silence before Matt motioned for Festus to check on the doctor while he checked on Jason Burton, who was lying in a heap near where he stood.

"Doc?" Festus moved carefully to the doctor and untied the bandana gag. He had hoped that the doctor would have said something be now. Carefully he untied the rope around the doctor's ankles and then his wrists as he aided the doctor to the floor. "Doc?" Festus asked again.

Doc slowly opened his eyes, "I think I'm going to be sick," he said as he rolled on to his side and threw up - his nerves had gotten the best of him.

"You all right, Doc?" Festus asked as he helped his friend in a moment of need. Doc nodded yes, "Mostly," he said looking at the blood stain on his left shoulder. "I'll get something for that in a jiffy," the hill man spoke softly helping Doc to sit up.

Festus patted his friend on the back before he joined Matt with Jason Burton. "Doc's mostly ok," the hill man stated as he looked down at the younger man. "Good," Matt said. "Burton is going to need his help," the marshal looked up at the deputy. "Check on Sissy," Matt ordered as he hovered over Jason Burton.

"Doc could use a bandage or something. Burton's bullet must have grazed his left shoulder," Festus said as he quickly walked across the room to where Sissy Mitchell was beginning to stir.

Matt walked over to Doc, who was slowly getting to his feet, "Doc," Matt looked at this friend.

Doc didn't say anything at first, "That was close, Matt," he said in a hushed voice. Matt rarely ever saw the doctor shaken over something, but clearly he was over this. "It's over now," Matt said as he steadied the physician. "Let me look at your shoulder," he smiled and walked Doc to a bench near the door.

"How's he?" Doc pointed at Jason Burton.

"Still alive," Matt said. "He'll need your help, though," he said as he ripped Doc's shirt sleeve open. "This isn't too bad," the marshal indicated.

"Easy for you to say," Doc looked up at Matt. "It hurts like hell," he growled as he watched Matt for a second.

"Why did he do it?" Matt asked.

There was sadness in the doctor's eyes as he looked over to Jason Burton. Doc ticked his head, "He blames me for the death of his parents. He would let me talk. He had all the facts mixed up," Doc said as he drew his right hand over his moustache. His eyes then shifted over to where Festus was helping Sissy to stand, "How is she, Festus?" the doctor asked.

"I'll be fine, Doc," Sissy said holding her left hand to the side of her face.

"I'll be the judge of that," Doc stated as he wriggled away from Matt to offer Sissy the spot on the bend. Festus guided Sissy down, "There you go, Miss Sissy," he said holding her like a delicate butterfly.

Doc looked over to Burton, "Get him up to my office," he said looking back to Matt and Festus.

"We should leave him lying on the street," Festus grumbled as he trudged toward Burton. Matt didn't say so, but he agreed with Festus. Reluctantly, the two lawmen carried Jason Burton out of the mill building to Doc's office.

Doc studied Sissy's face and he shook his head in disapproval, "he shouldn't have gotten you involved," he said in an apologetic tone.

Sissy cupped her hands on Doc's cheeks, "No one knew what he was going to do. Don't blame yourself," she smiled, looking the doctor deeply into this crystal blue eyes. Doc nodded slightly, "Thank you, Sissy," he smiled weakly as he placed his right hand over Sissy's and squeezing it slightly. "Let's get you over to the Long Branch," he said helping Sissy to her feet.

That's it? No more examination?" Sissy asked, knowing it would throw the doctor off.

"Well…" Doc swallowed, "I….ah…"

Sissy giggled, "I'm sorry Doc. I couldn't resist," she smiled. Doc made a face, but he couldn't help but smile. He picked up his medical bag and took Sissy by the elbow as they walked back to Front Street. There was no urgency in Doc's walk as and Sissy entered the alley and walked to the boardwalk, "You let Kitty know what happened," he said as he released Sissy's arm.

"I will, Doc," Sissy smiled. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Doc's eyes narrowed and he glanced back over his shoulder to the stairs that led up to his office. Slowly he looked back at Sissy and blinked, "With friends like you, of course I'll be okay," he smiled. "Now you got and see Kitty," he pointed to the door of the saloon.

"Thank you, Doc," Sissy said as she quickly leaned forward and kissed the doctor on the cheek before she turned away.

Doc stood speechless as he watch Sissy go through the saloon doors. He had to shake himself to get moving. His next stop his office.

Wilbur Jonas was just coming down the stairs as Doc got there, "Doc! Are you all right?" the store owner asked. "I just helped move that young fella up the stairs," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Jonas. Thanks for your help and concern," Doc acknowledged as he ambled up the wooden staircase. Jonas was confused with what was going on as he only got snippets of the events. He shook his head and shrugged as he went back to work.

Doc opened the door and entered the office, "Doc, I don't know that moving him was a good idea," Matt stated.

Doc said nothing and went to work examining the man's bullet wound. Matt's bullet entered Jason Burton's abdomen just below the ribcage on the left side and there was no exit wound. Doc ticked his head, "If he makes it, it will be a miracle", the doctor stated as he used his stethoscope to listen to the man's chest and stomach.

"Doc, I have to ask this," Matt stepped forward. "If he does make it, you know I have to charge him with attempted murder," he said.

Doc slowly looked up, "I know." He studied Matt for a brief second. "If he does make it, I hope to make him understand how wrong he's been, but I don't think I'm going to even be able to do that," he sighed. "I can only do as much as I can for him now," Doc said. "It will be a long night, so if you'll excuse me, I have work to do," he said brushing Matt and Festus aside in hopes that they would leave – eventually they did.


	24. Chapter 24

Matt and Festus slowly walked down the wooden staircase, "I sure feel bad fer ol' Doc," Festus said as he quickly glanced over his shoulder to the closed door at the top of the stairs. "That scudder musta thought it was his time," the hill man said. Matt also looked up at the door.

Matt nodded, "He sure looked rattled. I'm now concerned on how he's going to care for Jason," the marshal's gaze came down from the door.

"You know Doc would tend to the Devil himself if he had to," the hill man exclaimed.

"There's a fine line here," Matt pointed out. "I'm going over to see how Sissy's doing.

"Mind if I tag along?" Festus asked as his left eye scrunched up in question.

Matt shook his head no, "You look like you could use a drink," the marshal smiled, knowing full well that Festus was looking for a beer. Both men walked toward the saloon doors, just as Kitty Russell stepped out, "How's Doc?" she asked in a panic.

Matt glanced back at the doctor's office and then looked at Kitty, "I think it's best to leave him alone. His shoulder was grazed by a bullet, but I cleaned it up for now," he said looking back at Kitty. "Right now he's working on Burton," he stated with a more sour tone.

"Doc must have a stronger stomach than me. I'd let him suffer some before I helped him for what he did to Sissy and Doc," Kitty snapped back.

"I wanted to leave Burton in the street," Festus confessed only to have Matt shot a non supporting look in his direction, although as before he too would like to do that.

"Doc will be fine," Matt said. "He's working on Jason Burton right now," he pointed out. "And we know he will do his best…" Matt's voice trailed off.

"If Jason lives, then what?" Kitty asked curtly.

"I'll charge him with kidnapping, attempted murder and assault," Matt said.

Attempted murder?" Kitty asked.

Matt nodded, "He was going to kill Doc," he said.

Kitty's mouth hung open, "How come Sissy didn't tell me that?" she asked.

Matt looked around the street, "Let's go inside," he suggested. Kitty nodded and quickly went through the doors, followed by the two lawmen.

Sissy sat at the back table holding an ice-pack to her left cheek. She watched the trio approach and knew that there was something wrong. Kitty quickly sat next to Sissy, "You didn't tell me that Jason tried to kill Doc," she said under her breath. Matt and Festus sat down as well.

Sissy looked surprised and then looked at Matt and Festus, "He did?""

Matt nodded, "It seems so," he answered Sissy question before he looked at Kitty and lean over the table, "Sissy wouldn't have known. Jason knocker her out, and just was well, because what followed would have been horrible to watch," he stated.

"Oh, dear God," Kitty whispered. "Poor Doc," she said looking in the direction op the doctor's office.

Doc hovered over Jason Burton with the longest bullet probe he had. He drew his right forearm across his forehead to mop way the sweat beads that were beginning to roll down his face. Slowly he inched the probe into the wound and after a painstaking twenty minutes, he felt the lead projectile.

Doc stopped for a moment and gathered his bullet forceps, giving them a wash in the sterilizing solution in the basin. He bit his lower lip as he pulled the probe out and inserted the forceps to retrieve Matt's bullet.

Burton twitched as Doc manoeuvred the instrument into the wound and finally he found the bullet. Which a sigh, he gently clamped onto the slug and pulled it free. He studied the projectile for a second be for he dropped the forceps and it onto another basin. For a moment he had forgotten who he was working one.

It didn't matter now, Doc decided. He cleaned the opening on Jason Burton's abdomen and placed a damp cloth over it, in case he needed to check for internal bleeding. In the meantime, he washed his hands in the hot water on the little wood stove.

After drying himself, Doc drew his right hand across his moustache as he looked over to his examination table. He hated the man, but his oath made him do what he just did. "Sometimes this just doesn't seem quite right," he said to himself. Now that Burton was stabilized, Doc went to work removing his coat, vest and shirt. It was difficult for one to do, but he took his time and succeeded.

Doc folded the items over his arm, when he noticed the slip of paper in Jason's coat pocket, which was almost falling out – likely because of the way he was carried up the stairs. Doc draped the clothes over the back of his chair and slowly pulled the slip out of the pocket. The way it was roughly folded he could see that it was from Percy Crump's shop.

Doc looked over to the unconscious man and then back to the paper. He slowly unfolded it and then wavered on his feet, "He bought a casket…" Doc felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach. Slowly he walked to the door where he looked back at Burton, "You…you," he couldn't bring himself to say what was choking him.

The doctor pulled open his door and practically staggered down the staircase. He stood frozen at the bottom as he stared down at the paper.

Wilbur Jonas noticed the doctor and excused himself from a customer, "Doc?" he asked out of concern.

Doc slowly looked up, "Do you know where Matt is?" he asked – his voice almost devoid of volume.

"He and Festus went into the Long Branch about half an hour ago," the store owner pointed. "Doc, are you all right?" he asked again as he watched the physician walk toward the saloon. He could only shrugged and return to his work, but he now wondered what was wrong with his friend.

Kitty, Matt, Festus and Sissy remained at the back table. Matt and Festus describe what they walked into, "I'll have a look at Doc's shoulder in a little…."Kitty's voice trialed off as she watched Doc walked across the saloon floor – he bumped into people as if he was in some trance, "Matt," she pointed.

Doc got as far as the end of the long bar and looked like he was about to collapse as he steadied himself.

Matt was quick to his feet, "Doc you look terrible," said as he guided his friend to a chair at the table.

"Doc?" Kitty said standing and walking around the table to her dearest friend.

Doc again looked down at the receipt, "It was no piece of furniture Jason Burton bought from Percy Crump," he sputtered.

"He told me it was," Sissy stated. "He said he collects it," she explained.

Doc nodded, "You you've said," he handed the receipt to Matt – the marshal's mouth dropped open as he looked at the paper and then to Doc.

"It was in his pocket and nearly falling out when I took his coat, vest and shirt off," Doc said in a calm but uneasy voice.

Kitty looked at Matt, as did Sissy and Festus. "What is it, Matt?" Kitty asked.

"It's a receipt for a pine coffin," he stated and looked to Doc. Kitty, Sissy, Festus and Matt exchanged awkward glances as neither of them could believe what Matt had just said.

"I sure could use a drink," Doc mumbled as he folded his arms across the table, letting his shoulder sag.


	25. Chapter 25

Doc drank back the glass of whiskey in several large gulps hoping to dull the feeling that was welling up inside him. Kitty sat next to the doctor and studies his face – he looked exhausted.

Her eyes then noticed something pinned to Doc's shirt – without a word, Kitty reached over and unpinned the item. Doc's eyes slowly followed Kitty's hands and he reached out with his own to stop her from opening it. Kitty shook her head no, and slowly unfolded the paper – the hand-drawn target made Kitty's heart skip a beat. Kitty stood and kissed the doctor on the forehead before she went to the bar and retrieved the bottle of whiskey.

Matt, Sissy and Festus watched on as their emotions swelled over the situation Matt particularly felt bad for the doctor, knowing that he was trying to save the life of a man who had tried to murder him, and as matt saw it, should Jason Burton live, he'd likely face a rope for his plotting against Doc.

Doc sipped from the glass this time. He wished someone would say something to break the eerie silence at the table.

Kitty finally did, "Doc, let me look at your arm and have Newly watch over Jason," she said as she rubbed Doc's shoulder and back.

Doc looked up to the saloon owner, "I'm not through with Jason," he said in a low hostile tone.

Matt didn't like the doctor's tone no they way he said it. "Doc, you aren't going to do anything stupid, are you?" he warned.

Doc's eyes narrowed as he looked over to the marshal, "You know me better than that, Matt!" he growled. "Remember, I'm the one that swore that damn Hippocratic Oath," he huffed and drank more whiskey.

"I know that, Doc, but remember, I'm the one how upholds the law around here," Matt countered.

Doc quickly looked back to his glass.

"Matt's just concerned that you might not be thinking straight," Kitty offered as she gently patted Doc on the forearm.

Doc snorted, "How else am I supposed to think right how?" he questioned as he drank another mouth full of whiskey. It was an awkward question and caused another pause of silence. "That man lying on my examination table was about to murder me in a premeditated way, and I' now supposed to save his life. This has to be some dream – a nightmare," Doc scoffed as he tried to reason with himself as he grabbed the receipt and crumpled it.

"Maybe you should have a rest," Festus suggested. "You look plum worn out," he said with worry filling his voice.

"I agree with Festus," Kitty chirped.

Doc nodded, "Thank you everyone for your concern," he said as he stood up from the table. He looked down at the receipt and the crumpled target, and then drew his right hand across his moustache. "I'll see you later," he said as he slowly left the saloon.

Kitty looked quickly over to Matt, "I'm really worried about him," she stated.

"So am I," the marshal said. "I'm going to ask Newly to help him," Matt said as he too stood up from the table and left.

"Poor ol' Doc," Festus said shaking his head in despair. "This is chewing him up inside," the deputy pointed out the obvious fact.

Sissy didn't know what to say, however, she felt like she was about to cry – the whole situation just seemed to get worse, and not to mention that she had finally thought that she found a man that she could love and maybe even marry. A lump formed in her throat, "Kitty, I need one of those drinks," she said pointing at the bottle.

"We could all use one," Kitty said motioning to Sam at the bar for more glasses.

Matt entered the gunsmith's shop looking for Newly O'Brien. The gunsmith popped up from behind his counter, "Hello," he smiled broadly. "I lost a spring," he said looking back down to the floor.

"Newly, Doc needs your help," Matt stated. He didn't want to beat around any bushes.

Newly placed the revolver that he held in his hands down on the service desk, "What's happened?" he quickly asked as he untied the apron strings.

"I'll explain it to you on the way," Matt said as he stepped to the door with Newly right behind him.

Matt opened the door into the doctor's office with Newly right behind him. Doc was sitting at this desk, his forearms resting on the arms of his swivel chair. The man's crystal blue eyes stared forward at the man lying on the examination table. He didn't acknowledge Matt or Newly when they stepped into the room. There was blood on Doc's hands and he still held the sutures.

Matt moved closer to the doctor, "Doc," he said crouching down next to Doc.

Slowly Doc looked over to Matt, "He's still alive," he said barely audible. Matt stood up and gently patted Doc on the shoulder, "Come on and let Kitty look at your arm," he said urging the doctor to stand.

"I'll watch him for you," Newly offered as he stepped further into the room. Doc nodded in acknowledgement as he slowly stood. Matt took the doctor by the upper arm and guided him to the door.

Matt and Doc walked down the stairs when Doc stopped part way – he looked up the stairs to the marshal, "I hope he lives, Matt. I need him to live so I can set him straight," he said with his eyes filled with sadness.

Matt moved down one step and looked the doctor in the yes, "You've done what you can, Doc. The rest is up to him and it seems to me, he wasn't going to go down with out a fight. He's been planning this a very long time," he reasoned.

Doc looked back down the stairs, "I suppose you are right," he sighed and continued down to the boardwalk. Doc shook his head as he looked back up the stairs.

"Come on Doc," Matt said as he tried to smile.

Doc swallowed and walked along side Matt to the saloon door, "Matt," he stopped the marshal. "If he does live and I do manage to get through to him, do you think that he will still hang?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, Doc. I guess it all depends on the judge and your testimony," he stated.

Doc drew a deep breath, "Life can get too damn complicated sometimes," he said before pushing through the swing door.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "You've got that right," he said following the doctor through the doors.

Kitty looked up from the bar and gasped. Doc looked a mess with blood on his shirt and hands and with Matt following, she feared the worst.

"I brought you a patient," Matt said as he nudged the doctor forward.

"Doc you look worse than ever!" Kitty quipped.

Doc never even thought about his appearance until now. Ne looked down at his blood covered hands and spattered shirt, "I suppose I do," he grunted with a hint of humour.

"Let me get some water and some bandages to clean you up. In the meantime, you go and sit over there," she pointed to the back table. Kitty said as she whipped around the back of the bar and gathered what she needed. Doc was in on mood to mince words and did what he was told.

Matt helped Kitty with a few things, "He has changed his mood," Kitty noticed.

Matt nodded, "Yeah. He wants to be able to tell Jason the truth," he tried to smiled.

"Well then, I hope he gets to do that before he hangs for what he's done," Kitty snapped as she walked to the table. Matt stopped her, "What happens to Jason after that is up to Doc," Matt stated as he looked from the red headed saloon owner over to the doctor who sat with his hands clutched together on the table top. Kitty's eyes drifted over to the doctor, "That's a tough place to be," she said in a hushed voice. Matt agreed.


	26. Chapter 26

Several days had passed since the incident at the old mill building, yet the citizens of Dodge were still reeling with the news of what happened. Everywhere the doctor went, people asked him about it, but, he was happy to notice that the questions became fewer over time. Doc picked up his mail as well as Kitty's and ambled down the street toward the Long Branch Saloon.

The physician picked through his mail as he walked, lifting his head every now and then to avoid a mid-boardwalk collision with another person, or a post. Nothing caught his attention, so he stuffed the envelopes into his coat pocket, retaining Kitty's mail.

Doc pushed through the swing doors and stepped down into the saloon, "Kitty," he said as he waved her mail in the air.

"Oh, hiya, Doc," the redheaded saloon owner smiled from her table. "You are just in time for a fresh pot of coffee,' Kitty offered, pushing the morning newspaper aside.

"Sounds good to me," the doctor mused as he sat down at the green felt-covered table, placing Kitty's mail next to her.

"How's your arm today?" Kitty noticed that Doc was still favouring his left shoulder.

Doc glanced at his shoulder, "It still reminds me its there," he said with a slight sigh and looked back at Kitty.

"I'll change the dressing for you later. I know you have difficulties doing it yourself," Kitty said as she poured the doctor a cup of steaming black coffee and slid the cup and saucer over to her friend.

"Thanks, Kitty. I'd appreciate that," Doc tried to smile. His mood was only slightly better.

Kitty poured herself a coffee, "Is there any improvement with Jason?" she asked as she sipped on the drink.

Doc shook his head no, "I would have thought he'd of come to by now," he stated. "Matt chained his leg to the end of the bed," he snorted.

"That was a little premature, wasn't it?" Kitty asked.

Doc shrugged, "He feels that if he was give the chance he'd finish off what he came here to do," he said.

"Why doesn't he lock him in a cell then?" Kitty sounded annoyed.

Doc again shook his head, "I can't leave him in the jail. There's little heat at night and the conditions aren't right. Maybe once he's conscious and has eaten and gotten stronger, then maybe I'll have Matt move him over there," he said.

In away Kitty was pleased to hear Doc talking about Jason Burton as a patient not as a potential murderer. Kitty sipped on her coffee, "I'll be glad when all this is done and put behind us," she stated.

Doc looked up at Kitty, "I couldn't agree more," he said as he too drank his coffee. Kitty looked up and watched Wilbur Jonas step down into the saloon, "It's a little early, isn't it Mr. Jonas?" Kitty joked with the store owner.

"Oh," Jonas chuckled, "I'm not here for a drink, yet, Miss Kitty," he added. "I came for Doc," he said looking down at the physician.

Doc turned and looked up at Jonas, "What for?" he asked as he placed is cup down on the saucer.

"Newly asked me to find you," Jonas stated. "He said that Burton is coming to," he said thumbing over his shoulder.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "And so it begins," he said as he slowly stood up from the table.

"Do you want me to go with you, Doc?" Kitty asked with concern filling her voice.

Doc shook his head no, "Thanks Kitty. But no," he said quietly. "I'll see you later," he said as he left.

Jonas and Kitty watched the doctor leave the saloon. "I sure would hate to be in Doc's shoes," Jonas said to no one in particular. "I couldn't agree more," Kitty added.

Doc slowly climbed the wooden stairs, while trying to think of what to say to Jason Burton – nothing was coming, and the thoughts that did were jumbled and incoherent as he tried to make sense of Burton's actions.

Newly heard Doc coming up the stairs and opened the door, "He's really agitated," Newly warned.

"Did you give him anything?" Doc asked as he peeled off his coat and hat, placing them on the rack next to the door.

"No, sir," Newly said.

"That's fine," Adams said. "You go and get something to eat now," he looked over to the young deputy.

"But Doc…" Newly said looking at the doctor.

"I'll be fine," Doc smiled as he placed his coat and hat on the rack near the door.

"Should I let the marshal know?" Newly then asked.

"You can if you want, but I don't see any need for him right now," Doc said as he prepared a syringe with morphine. "I don't Jason waking up too quickly," he added as he flicked his fingers at the syringe to get the air bubbles out.

"Fine, Doc," Newly said reluctantly as he opened the door and left the office.

Doc turned to the back room where he found Jason Burton wriggling on the bed, "You'd better calm down or you'll pull those stitches," Doc commented.

"As if I care," Burton growled.

Doc grabbed hold of the younger man's arm and quickly pulled it out straight in order to inject the contents of the syringe. At first, Burton resisted with a strength that surprised the doctor, however, once the morphine began to work, Jason relaxed and looked up at the doctor, "So you are still alive," he half laughed.

Doc placed the needle down on the dresser behind him and then pulled the chair over, pulling the cloth off the back. His eyes never left the younger man's as he lower himself onto the chair, "Your bullet hit me," he said holding up the bloodied shirt sleeve.

"That's not what I meant," Burton's eyes tried to focus on the shirt.

"I'm sure it wasn't," Doc growled. "Son, you need to know what really happened all those years ago," Doc said.

Burton laughed, "It doesn't matter what you say. I saw you murder my father," he rolled his head toward Doc. There was contempt in his voice.

Doc's eyes narrowed, "Your fate is in my hands right now," he said in a low tone.

Burton's eyes narrowed, "How so?" he wondered.

"Because I haven't decided on what charges I'm going to press against you. The marshal is waiting to hear. And depending on what you say and do, depends on whether you'll hang or not," Doc said.

Jason Burton turned his head away, "Why haven't you made up your mind? It's clear that I came here to kill you," Burton slurred slightly as the morphine began to work.

Doc nodded and blinked, "I know. But you didn't because you remember something very wrongly," Doc stated.

Jason jerked his head sideways and glared at the doctor, "I remember you in our house. I remember you taking my father's gun away from him and I remember you shooting him," he said angrily.

Doc shook his head no, "The first part is true. I did take that gun away. After your father finished beating your mother," he stated. "But what you couldn't see from where you were hiding – out of fear of your own life, was your mother's hand reaching to the gun. It was her finger on the trigger, not mine," the said.

Jason rolled his head back and stared at the ceiling, "You are lying," he said.

"No, son, I'm not. You ran out of the room once the police arrived. You didn't hear any of the conversations. And," Doc paused, "it was shortly afterwards your mother died," he sighed.

"Go to hell!" Jason said turning violently toward Doc.

Doc glared at the young man, "You'd better think about it," he said as he stood. "I'll have to soon tall Matt something," he said placing the chair back where he got it from before he left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Doc blinked his eyes as he pulled the door close, his gaze was to the floor as he wondered if Jason Burton was ever going to understand that what he believed all those years ago that haunted him and ground at his soul to hate so badly to kill, would ever get through to him. The doctor sigh – things did go that well just now.

Doc looked up into the sympathetic eyes of Kitty Russell, "I heard what he said," she said standing in the doorway.

"I don't know if he's going to understand or not," Doc said as he lowered himself on to his swivel chair.

"You can only do so much for him, Doc," Kitty stated.

Doc nodded, "I know," he said with a burdened deep breath. "I just hope he can understand that he's wrong and then I can maybe lessen his sentence," he said as he leaned on his desk.

"Time can only tell," Kitty stated. "Right now, I'm here to change the dressing on your arm," she said motioning Doc to remove his tie, vest and shirt, well, enough of his shirt so that she could clean and re-wrap his upper arm.

It hurt the doctor as he pulled his arm though his vest and shirt sleeve, doing well to hide the pain – he winced several times. Within a few minutes, Doc sat down on his swivel chair and he watched Kitty as she carefully removed the soiled bandage. "You know, if you are looking for a second career, I could use a nurse," he said looking up at the saloon owner.

Kitty chuckled, "There's not enough business to keep me on," she smiled. "It's only when you get into trouble that you need my help," she winked.

Doc nodded, "You've got me there," he smirked as he drew his right hand across his moustache as he leaned on his desk with his right arm.

Kitty didn't say another word, as she gently cleaned Doc's arm causing him to stiffed and bite back a yelp as she rubbed some ointment over his healing wound before she began wrapping his arm, which caused Doc to wince again. Both of their heads lifted as Matt stepped through the door, "Doc. Kitty," he acknowledged.

"What brings you up here?" Doc asked.

Matt moved further into the room and watched as Kitty finished with what she was doing. "How's your shoulder?" he asked.

"Ask my nurse," Doc quipped.

Kitty chuckled, "This patient is going to make it," she smiled as she tidied up and Doc pulled on his shirt.

"What about Jason?" Matt wondered.

Doc stood shaking his head, "His attitude hasn't changed any, Matt," the physician said as he pulled up his arm thought his sleeve and wrestled with his suspenders - Kitty stepped forward and assisted her friend with his vest.

"Are you ready to lay charges?" Matt asked. "I need to notify Judge Brooker," he clarified.

Doc nodded, "I know you do, but to answer your question, no," Doc stated as he walked to the examination table, leaning backward off it.

From the back room, Jason strained to hear what the doctor was saying.

"Matt, Jason's story has some truth to it," the doctor said, looking down at the floor. Matt crossed his arms and waited.

Doc looked up at Matt, "His father was in medical school just a head of me and we became friends," he stated. "He had a lovely wife, and I recall young Jason as a boy who adored his father – except when he drank. George couldn't handle his alcohol and beat Elizabeth, at times badly. She confided in me and I saw some of those burses," Doc said with sorrow filling his voice.

"That's terrible," Kitty said.

Doc looked over to Kitty, "It got worse," he said. "The night I was there George had been drinking heavily. Elizabeth told me earlier in the day that he was a bar and I knew it was going to be bad," he stated.

Doc shook his head as he remembered what had happened, "I recall Jason hiding behind the cook stove in the kitchen when the altercation took place – my back was to him. George had a pistol and he was waving madly around," Doc explained. "Elizabeth was behind me, and George was going to shoot her," he sighed.

"Then what happened?" Matt asked.

"I grabbed the gun away from George, while trying to calm him down. Elizabeth was in quiet the state and she lunged at the gun. It was her finger that pulled the trigger. Jason couldn't have seen it from where he was," Doc looked over to Matt.

"His mother killed his father?" Matt asked for clarification. Doc nodded yes.

Tears streamed down Jason's eyes as he continued to listen to the conversation in the other room. He tossed his head back and forth, "You are laying old man!" he shouted gaining the attention of Matt, Kitty and Doc.

Doc walked to the door and opened it, "No son, I'm not," he said in a low caring tone.

Jason draped his right arm across his face, covering his eyes. "I saw you shoot my father," he growled.

"You couldn't have from where you were," Doc explained. "I didn't have any reason to, either," he added.

"I don't know how you got away with it. You must have paid off the police," Jason then said angrily.

Doc shook his head, "Your mother confessed to the shooting after you had left the room. You were too young to remember the facts," Doc paused. "It was shortly after that, when she collapsed and died," Doc said; sorrow choking him.

Jason was silent for a moment, "Leave me alone," he said in a hushed voice as the morphine continued to take affect on him.

Doc still wasn't certain that Jason Burton understood what had happened but he nodded as he drew his hand across his moustache and pulled the door closed. His eyes drifted back to Matt and Kitty. The doctor ticked his head and stuffed his hands deep into his pockets.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Time will tell, Doc," she offered.

Matt dropped his arms to his sides, "That problem is we don't have a lot of time," he stated. "Judge Brooker is waiting to hear from me on the charges," he said.

Doc's head bobbed, "Just give me a little more time," he urged.

Matt made a face, "I need to know by tomorrow," he said firmly. "I can't let this drag on," he said as he walked to the door, looking back over his shoulder. He could tell by the look on the doctor's face that he wasn't amused by the deadline, but matt had little choice in the matter.

"Doc come and have a drink. Maybe Jason will think things through," Kitty offered.

Doc sighed, "Not right now, Kitty. But thank you," he said ushering the saloon owner to the door.

Kitty didn't like the idea of Doc being along with Jason but there was little she could do about it. "I'll see you latter, then," she paused as she stepped through the door. Doc nodded yes, but said nothing.


	28. Chapter 28

Doc listened to Kitty's foot steps as she went down the stairs outside his office – suddenly he felt like a heavy burden was placed on his shoulders as he looked back at the closed door. If Jason didn't see his way, Doc would have to testify, surely condemning the young man. The doctor pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes as ht looked at the door, "Damn you," he uttered under his breath.

Jason Burton lay on the bed. He tried to move, but between the morphine shot and the shackle around his ankle it was futile. He tried again to move, this time a pain ran though his side, as the doctor warned. His mind was clouded with reality and the past and things began to further jumble together as the morphine took further affect.

He began to drift into a semi-conscious state, but strangely the now was not important, he was back in his house as a young boy. He remembered his dad being very upset at his mother, but he couldn't understand why. He remembered his father yelling at his mom and she not saying anything back – it occurred to him now that it seemed like a lopsided argument. He cowered further behind the stove when he saw his father hit his mother another time. That's when the young Doctor Adams arrived, causing Jason to push further down between the wall and the stove.

Jason tossed on the bed, and sweat poured off his brow; the memories are ones he didn't want to see – in his mind they were wrong, but in his heart they began to make sense. He draped his arm over his eyes hoping that it would shield him from the past, but it didn't.

"George, you are drunk!" Adams said standing a foot shorter that Jason's father.

"You'd be drunk too, if you found out what the likes of that woman was up to," Jason's father bellowed.

Adams slowly pushed Elizabeth behind him for protection. "You don't know the whole story," the young doctor said as he tried to reason with George Burton.

"Me!" Burton bellowed! "Me? I don't understand that my wife was with another man?" he said pulling the gun out of his waistband of his trousers and waved in it the younger doctor's face. Galen Adams gulped.

"Another man?" Jason then asked himself. "It wasn't Adams…who?" he said trying to make sense of everything.

"If I get my hands on that woman!" George growled, "I'll kill her dead!"

"Now, George, you know you are talking nonsense," Adams said with his hand out to stop Burton's advance.

Jason's eyes were wide as he watched from behind the stove. If courage had of motivated him, he'd tried to help Adams. That was until the smaller man managed to grab his father's gun, "Stay put!" Adams yelled and stepped another few feet back.

George Burton stood stunned at the fact he was stripped of his gun in such a fashion. "You give that back, Galen," he said moving forward. "That wife of mine isn't worth protecting," he growled reaching forward.

Jason pushed back against the wall when he saw his mother lurch forward and then there was the sound of the gun firing. George Burton staggered around the kitchen for only a second before he dropped to the floor dead.

Galen looked over his shoulder to the young lad, "Go and get the police," he said sternly and Jason darted out of the house.

Jason Burton tossed some more on the bed, "No! No!" he said aloud, "No!" again.

Doc had settled at his desk and heard the commotion in the back room. He quietly got up and walked to the door, opening it slightly.

"It's not true!" Jason sobbed.

Doc swallowed, "I'm afraid it is," he said from the door.

Jason slowly looked up, "Why? Why did this happen?" he said with seething anger.

Doc didn't know how to broach the subject. He slowly moved into the room and looked down at Jason Burton.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" the younger man snarled.

Doc nodded, and kept his distance, "Your mother was tired of the beatings and not seeing the money your father was able to make. Instead he drank most of it away," he said in a calm voice. "There was another man…"

Jason's eyes narrowed, "It was you?" he snapped.

Doc took a step backward, "No, not me," he said cautiously. "His name was Roger Medford," the doctor stated. "He too was a friend of your folks."

Jason paused and thought, "Roger Medford?" he said as he flopped back to the bed. "Uncle Medford?" his mind raced for answers.

"Yes," the doctor said in a hushed voice. "I'll leave you to think about it," the said as he left the room, pulling the door shut again. Doc's eyes drifted to the handsome microscope, "I hardly remember him for his friendship," Doc said ticking his head. "It must have been for what I tried to do," he reasoned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judge Brooker sat behind Matt's large oak desk and listened patiently as Doc recounted the events that lead up to today, "Judge, "I've everything I could to persuade Jason to change his mind. He still holds me responsible for his parent's death," the doctor sighed.

Festus stepped forward, "I can agree to that! We've hardly seen hide or hair of ol Doc in days," he stated. Matt made a face trying to let Festus know to shut his mouth.

Judge Brooker leaned back in his chair, "Do you think he can be rehabilitated?" he asked Doc of Jason Burton.

Doc sighed, "I'm beginning to think not," he said looking up at the judge.

Brooker leaned forward, "Then I guess this trial will move forward," he said clasping his hands on the desk.

"I'll arrange it for tomorrow. I've already gathered a jury in anticipation," Matt stated.

"Very good," the judge said as he stood up. "I'm sorry you off all people have had to go through with this, doctor," he said looking Doc in the eyes.

"I'm sorry too," Doc stated as he watched the judge leave the jail house.

Matt looked over to his friend, "Are you all right?" he asked.

Doc shrugged, "I suppose I am. I don't know how to feel for a man that s so mixed up and yet bound to kill me for a misunderstanding from over thirty years ago," he shook his head and plunked himself down at the little wooden table.

"Tar are times Doc you jist have to cut yer loses," Festus stated from the far side of the room. "If Burton wanted to be saved, he'd have come to his senses by now," he said.

Doc's eyes lifted to the hill man, "There's validity in what you just said," he nodded. "Why am I feeling so badly for him? He's not about to change," he said.

Festus wasn't sure what Doc had just said, but it sounded positive. "You can't change a snake's skin," he added.

Matt watched on, "No, but a snake can," he offered.

"You don't think he'd try to con the judge and jury with some sad story, do you?" Doc turned to Matt.

Matt shrugged, "I've seen it before," he added.

Doc looked way and frowned, "He's not going to get away with that," he grunted. "If he wants to day his hide, he'd better prove it," the doctor stated as he quickly got to his feet and walked to the jail house door. "Don't worry Matt. Whatever happens, there will be a trial one way or another, tomorrow," the doctor said as he stepped through the door – slamming it behind him. Matt and Festus exchanged glances as they watch Doc storm across Front Street.


	29. Chapter 29

Doc trudged up the stairs – he wasn't sure how he was going to way what he wanted to, but he knew he was going to give Jason Burton an earful. The doctor didn't like being in the position he suddenly found himself in. He hated being in a position that could ultimately end a life, and depending on what the jury and judge decide, that could very well happen to Jason and for a doctor who swore and oath, it was one of the most hypocritical things ever.

Doc grew angrier as he ascended the stairs and finally reaching the door he grabbed the door knob with such force he even surprised himself. Looking down at his grip, he pushed the door open and stepped into his office, turning to close the door with a slightly gentler hand. He then turned and looked up and his breath left him. Jason Burton was sitting fully clothed in his swivel chair, clutching the doctor's old navy Colt revolver.

Doc's eyes narrow as he looked at the gun, "I guess Matt's right, that thing is going to be the end of me," he jabbed his finger forward toward the old weapon.

Jason snorted, "Hardly, old man," he said from the chair. "If I really wanted to kill you this time, I would have done it as soon as you opened the door," he said looking down at the old gun.

Doc brushed his right hand across his moustache and tried to think how he could alert Matt to his situation. "How'd you get free?" Doc said as his mind frantically searched for a way of exit. Doc was caught between the door and the examination table.

Jason smiled and waved the gun at the doctor, "It took some time, but I was able to bend the bar this was locked around, just enough to get it free." He held up the loose end of the shackle. "What do you think I was doing in there all this time? Resting? Ha!" Jason laughed. "I must admit it was tricky to get dressed and I was ever so happy to find this," he said smiling as he examined the gun he clutched in his hand.

Doc wet his lips, "You are only making things worse for yourself," he warned. "I've talked to Judge Brooker and a trial will be set for tomorrow," he stated.

Jason snorted, "Save yourselves the time and let me ride out of here," he said.

Doc shook his head no, "You still don't get it, do you?" he snapped.

Jason stiffened and leaned forward, "I heard every word you said doctor. I took every one and thought it over and over again. Some of what you said makes sense and the other is simply trash as you tried to cover yourself for your sins," he snarled.

Doc shook his head, "You are hopeless," he muttered. "Everything I told you was sworn on Bible back when it happened - you didn't go to the trial that was held, you were too young. And in the end, no one was found to be at fault," he explained. "It was a horrible event," he said with growing anger in his tone.

"Someone has to be at fault," Jason quickly stood. "My parents are dead!" his body shook with rage.

Doc drew a deep breath, "Blame anyone you want for that," he stated. "But what you are about to do are your own actions and you will be the one accountable," he said in a solemn tone. "It doesn't matter now who's responsible anyway they are both long dead," Doc glared at the younger man. "And all these years you've hated me and it wasn't me at all."

"You are a pretty good liar, Doc" Jason half laughed as he moved forward.

Doc slowly backed to the door. "Stop where you are," Jason barked. Doc stood and squared himself to Burton. "You are going to be my golden ticket out of this hellhole," he wickedly smiled and motioned to the door with the gun. Doc wasn't about to get foxy on the younger man – not in his current state. "Now nice and easy, open the door," Jason ordered.

Doc turned to open the door and felt Jason's hand grab him hard on the left shoulder, "No funny business," he whispered into Doc's ear as he pushed the gun into the doctor's neck. Doc swallowed loudly and wet his lips as he and Jason stepped out onto the landing.

Doc paused, "What are you planning to do?" he asked.

"You and I are going down these stairs and we are going to walk to the livery stable where I'll find a horse," Jason breathed into Doc's ear.

"You are in no condition to ride a horse," Doc protested.

"I'll be the judge of that," Burton seethed. "Now move," he said pushing the doctor hard enough, Doc almost lost his balance. Doc grabbed the wooden rail balancing himself as he began to slowly walk down the stairs – the whole time; Jason Burton was one step behind and held the old Colt to the doctor's neck. Doc knew the gun well enough that any wrong step and an itchy trigger finger the gun would fire. With a slight sigh of relief, both men finally reached the boardwalk.

Wilbur Jonas was the first to see what was happening and Jason warned the store owner to shut up and stay put. Jonas' eyes were wide and he watched as Jason nudged Doc down the walk. Many people stopped and gave them berth as Jason kept nudging Doc toward the stable.

Jonas watched for a moment and then decided to warn the marshal by cutting across the street to the far boardwalk. He kept his eyes on Doc and Burton as they moved swiftly along. The store owner reached the jail house just ahead of Doc and Burton as they neared the stable. Jonas popped through the door, "There's trouble, Matt" he frantically stated as he pointed out the window toward the livery stable.

Matt frowned and slowly got to his feet – Jonas was known to panic over the smallest things, but Matt's jaw dropped open when his saw Jason Burton and Doc across the street. Quickly Matt motioned Festus to his feet, "Doc's in trouble," he said in a hushed voice hoping not to tip Jason Burton off. It was lucky that Jonas got into the jail without notice.

"What do we do, Matthew?" Festus said as he stood beside his boss.

"I'll go out the front door. You go out the back and watch them from there. "I'll try to reason with Jason," the marshal said.

"You betcha, Matthew," Festus said and hiked it toward the back door of the jail. "And Festus, be careful. Burton has Doc pulled up pretty close to him," he cautioned.

"I wouldn't hurt a hair on Doc's ha," the hill man stated before he disappeared out of sight.

"What can I do, Matt?" Jonas asked.

Matt quickly thought before he thrust a loaded rifle into the store owner's hands, "You can be back-up from here," Matt stated. "I don't want Jason Burton leaving this town," he snarled.

Jonas looked down at the weapon and nodded. He quickly positioned himself near the door as Matt exited the jail house, "Hold it right there," he ordered Jason with his gun drawn and levelled toward Jason and Doc.

Burton froze in his tracks and swung Doc in front of him as a shield, holding his to his body with his left arm around the doctor's chest, "Back off marshal!" he bellowed, as he pushed the gun deeper into Doc's neck, causing him to wince. Doc watched Matt's every move – he'd been in similar situations before.

"Let Doc go," Matt ordered. "We can talk this through before you make things any worse for yourself. We can be reasonable about this," Matt urged as he inched closer.

"There's no way I'm going to jail or hang because if this old bastard," Jason sneered and readjusted his hold on Doc, pulling him closer to the door of the stable.

Matt moved a little further across the street, making both Jason and Doc nervous, "I wouldn't com any further, "Jason warn before he spotted Festus crossing the street down the way. His only change of escape was to run for it. Burton shoved Doc away, causing the doctor to stumble, loosing his footing. Jason fired a shot at the old man as he fell to the ground lying motionless.

Matt bolted forward as Jason ducked into the stable. He didn't get far – Matt's bullet found its target, this time killing Jason outright.

Matt, Festus and Jonas raced over to where Doc lay. "Doc!" Matt said knelling down next to his friend. Slowly Doc rolled over and began to sit up, dusting his coat. "Are you all right?" Matt asked.

Doc nodded, "Just," he said as he poked his finger though a hole in his jacket near the pocket.

There was a collective sigh as Matt assisted his friend to his feet. "What about him?" the doctor asked pointing toward the stable.

"He's dead. Looks like he bought himself a casket," the marshal stated with a frown on his face.

Doc continued to dust himself off and turned away, "I won't be sending any flowers," he said as he walked up the street. "If you are looking for me, I'll be nursing a drink at the Long Branch," he said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jonas said and handed Matt his rifle before he quickly joined Doc.

"If you can't beat them, join them," Festus said leaving Matt standing in the middle of the street.


End file.
